Take a Chance
by Amu Chi
Summary: Amu Hinamori: A rich bride to be, visiting Tokyo for a friend's birthday, gets caught in the rain, meets a man named Ikuto. She thinks it was a one time meeting. It turns out fate keeps bringing them together.
1. Caught in the rain

****

Take A Chance

by Iggy

**IG: Hey! Wassup my peeps? ^_^' Okay so I don't really talk like that... Anyway! Tee-hee. My inspirations for my stories are generally songs, this one included. I really hope you will like it as much as you like my other stories.**

* * *

"Taxi!" A woman shouted over the pounding sound of the rain against the streets, holding her arm out to be noticed. Her other hand grasped the handle of an umbrella tightly, trying to keep it from blowing away.

That woman, pathetically trying to catch a cab, is me, Hinamori Amu. Age, 23; Height, 5'4; Hair color, Pink (Naturally); Eye color, gold. If you were any passerby then you would guess that was my first time catching a cab, and you would be correct.

"Taxi!" I screamed louder and waved my hands more frantically trying to catch a cab's attention.

It was my first time in Tokyo, and I was utterly clueless on how to live life of the middle class. I come from a wealthy part of Japan, where it is ten times nicer than Tokyo. I was raised spoiled and pampered. I never had to catch a taxi, I just had a limo driver chauffeur me around, or I drove in my nice sports car.

A taxi finally pulled up, splashing water on me, soaking me.

"Ah!" I cry, frustrated and angry. What made it worse was when some red headed guy took the taxi from me. "Why me?"

All of my expensive clothing I wore that day was ruined by the rain.

Ring Ring

I rummaged through my purse, trying to find my 41,000 dollar, diamond crested iPhone. "Tadase?" I yell into my phone, I look around for some source of shelter. That was when I spotted a small coffee house, the light flickering as it made a low buzzing noise.

_"Amu-chan? Are you alright? Hello?" _

Tadase had called me, like he had promised that he would. Tadase is my fiance by the way, our parents introduced us and I instantly fell for his princely charm and good looks.

"Tadase? Can you hear me? Hold on!" I ran up to the glass door and looked inside. It was empty except for a person that sat in a booth in the corner of a room. I knocked loudly on the glass, trying to get the person's attention.

He looked up and walked up to the glass, pointing at the closed sign.

I glared at him, frustrated. "Please let me in!" I begged.

He rolled his eyes then walked away.

"Ass hole!" I scream.

Then the guy came back with keys in his hand, my eyes lighting up, happy that I could get shelter. He opened the door and I bolted inside.

I closed my umbrella, then turned to the guy. "Thank you so much." I bow in gratitude.

He chucks a towel at my face. "Here, use this to dry off."

I take the towel and use it to wipe my skin and dry my hair, but afterwards I was still soaked to the bone, my clothes clung to my skin. I took a seat in a booth, shivering, I take out my cell phone to call back Tadase. "G-Great... no cell s-s-service.." I hiss through chattering teeth.

The guy comes over and hands me clothing. "Here, change into this, there's a bathroom in the back."

I nod my head and go to the back to change. When I changed, I felt so much better. He had gave me a large white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were a little large on me, but warmer than what I had on before. I turn the corner back into the cafe area and look out the window to see that the storm had become worse. "Fantastic.. Now I'll never make it to the party in time..." I raise my nose to the air, the smell of smoke filled my lungs.

"The radio says its going to be storming like this for the rest of the night, flash flood warnings."

I whip around to see the guy standing behind me, a cigarette in hand, and an uncaring expression on his face. I look him over quickly, not doing so before. He had messy dark blue hair and dark eyes. He was much taller than me and very skinny, he looked very scene. His black t-shirt had an image of a zombie's rotting face, making a pained expression, its mouth wide open as though it was emitting a moan. He also wore dark blue skinny jeans and bright neon green converses. He held out his hand for me to take. "Name's Ikuto." I slowly took his hand in mine. "Amu." I quickly retracted my hand from his.

Ikuto eyed me over from the corner of his eye trying to not be to obvious, but I noticed.

"Could you not look me up and down like that? It makes me uncomfortable." I say as I walk over to my Louis Vuitton purse.

He chuckled a little. "Says one who just did it a second ago." He smirked when my form went rigged.

"Whatever.." I grab my cell and walk around to see if any spot could get service, sadly no. "Phone."

"Huh?" He looked at me confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have a phone I can use?"

"Yeah, over there, dial 7 first." He pointed over to a payphone near the counter.

I walk over, my head held high. I know that he was looking me over on purpose now. I pick up the receiver and dial Tadase's number. "Tadase-kun? Yeah, I'm fine now. I found shelter in a small cafe in Tokyo. Its raining like cats and dogs here, flood warnings apparently. No I couldn't make it to Yaya's... Mmhm.. I'll just head over early tomorrow and give her present then. Okay, love you too, bye."

"Boyfriend?" Ikuto asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"None of your buisness, but yes, we're engaged actually." I smiled at the thought of a beautiful white wedding.

He smirked at me.

I glared at him, confused by the look on his face. "What?"

"Oh, its nothing... I just find it amusing that your one of those girls." He took another drag then blew the smoke into the air.

"One of what girls?" I hated his attitude.

He turned to look out the window at the rain that pelted the building. "One of those rich girls who actually believe in a happily ever after. Perfect wedding, perfect life sort of thinking."

"What's wrong with thinking that? Whats wrong with thinking that I have found Mr. right, Mr. Perfect, my prince? Whats wrong with thinking about a beautiful wedding and a wonderful life afterwards?" I pursed my lips together in anger.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Come back down to earth kiddo, for you rich people you may think that way, but if you really knew.."

"Knew what?" I ask.

"That in reality there are no happy endings, nor Mr. Perfects or princes." He looked down at the ground. "Weddings are a load of crap also."

I was slightly hurt that he would say that. "No they are not! Weddings are not crap! They are wonderful ways of bringing two people together. They make women feel beautiful and like they are the most important person in the world." I let out a dreamy sigh, thoughts of my wedding with Tadase crossing my mind. "How would you even know? I think you are just being prejudice towards weddings."

"Sure... Whatever.." He looked over to the clock, 5:02 AM.

The rain had calmed down and I could finally try to go to Yaya's.

"Well thanks for letting me stay here till the storm passed.." I grabbed my clothes and other stuff and headed towards the door. "Oh wait, your clothes..." I looked over at him, wondering what he wanted me to do with them.

"Just keep them. I was thinking of getting rid of them anyway." He walked over to an ash tray and grinded his cigarette into the metal plate.

I gave him a small grateful smile before leaving. "Thank you."

That was my first time meeting Ikuto. What I didn't know was that I was going to be seeing him again.

* * *

**IG: Okay! Yay! First Chapter is UP! I'll update when I have atleast around twelve reviews! ALSO, please read and review my other stories. Thanks! No FLAMING! _**

**See you soon!**


	2. Clubbing

Take a Chance

Chapter 2

By: Iggy

* * *

"Amu-chi!" A girl with short, light brown hair and brown eyes opened the door. She was tall and skinny, like a model almost, but more childishly dressed. She wore a white t-shirt and light blue shorts with knee high white socks and red sneakers. Her hair was up into two pigtails like when she was little.

This girl is my best friend, Yaya Yuiki. Just yesterday she turned twenty two and I had missed her birthday.

Yaya hugged me tightly, a large smile on her face. "You came! Come on in! I want to show you around!" Yaya had not really changed since grade school, still as childish as ever. She pulled me into her house, showing me the different rooms. "Mama, Papa, Amu-chi has finally arrived!" She dragged me into the living room where Nodoka and Daisuke Yuiki were lounging.

"Amu, its been a while hasn't it?" Nodoka got up from the couch and hugged me, I hugged her back. You could really see the similarity between Yaya and Nodoka other than the fact that Nodoka was beginning to get grey hair.

Daisuke gave me a small hug also. "Good to see you again."

"Amu? Is that you?" A voice called from upstairs.

Soon I found myself being hugged from behind, arms wrapped around my waist.

"Haha, look, I'm taller than you now."

I turn around to be met with a chest. My eyes trail upwards to find myself staring at Tsubasa Yuiki, Yaya's fifteen year old brother. "Tsubasa, my you've grown since I saw you last."

"Well that was two years ago, I've grown a lot since then." He laughed.

Tsubasa was becoming a handsome young man. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes and he was also very tall and skinny. He was probably around 5'8, and only at age fifteen.

"Otouto! Stop hogging Amu-chi!" Yaya whined tugging my arm.

"Nice to see you guys again." I smile and wave hello before getting dragged upstairs. Yaya pulled me to her room which was very girly and pink.

I looked around the room, taking it in. "It has not changed much since I saw you last." I laughed.

"Amu-chan, aren't you going to say hello to me?"

My heart sped up when I heard the all to familiar voice. I turned around to see Nagihiko Fujisaki leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, a smile on his face.

"Nagi!" I exclaimed surprised. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly around his thin waist. He hovered over me by about five inches. His violet hair was still waist long as I had remembered from two years ago. Nagi was my first crush and my first boyfriend when I was in middle school.

"What took you so long, Amu? Its rude to miss your best friend's birthday." Rima Mashiro walked in a frown on her face. She was no longer the 4'9 girl from grade school. Instead she was now 5'1, still short, but not as short. Her long, wavy, dark blond hair reached down past her waist. Her golden eyes were narrow as she glared at me.

"I missed you too Rima." I smiled, holding out my arms.

The twenty two year old ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. I stroked her hair soothingly.

"Okay! No more sappy reunion! Its time to celebrate!" Yaya yelled, punching her fist to the sky.

We looked at her confused.

"But Yaya, we celebrated your birthday yesterday." Nagi mentioned.

Yaya grinned at us from ear to ear. "BUT Yaya wants to celebrate something else!"

We continued to stare at her clueless.

"Yaya is engaged!" She exclaimed holding out her hand to show off her nice diamond ring.

Rima, Yaya and I all squealed in delight.

Nagi laughed at our girlish behavior.

"So to celebrate we are going out! A night on the town!" Yaya decided that we were going to go to a club and party it up till we're as sick as possible.

* * *

"Here it is! This is a new club, so its hard to get into, but don't worry, I was able to get us on the list." Yaya boasted proudly. We walked up to the front of the line, people watching with envy.

"Name?" The bouncer asked.

"Yaya Yuiki, Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki." Yaya announced loudly so all would watch.

The bouncer un-hooked the red rope and allowed us in. "Go on in."

We all smiled with delight.

"Eep!" I cried in surprise when I felt the bouncer slap my ass when I walked by. I just ignored it and followed Yaya and the rest.

When we got inside we all headed to the gigantic dance floor and started to dance our asses off.

Men would come and dance with me, grabbing my hips and making me grind into their hips. I didn't complain, I mean I felt pretty sexy, who wouldn't want to dance with me?

I was wearing a Walter "Kristen" Little Black Dress that hugged my curves and showed off my legs. With the dress I wore black Balmain studded crystal sandals. I was looking good, and feeling good.

As I danced, I payed no attention to the men who grinded against me, I never knew if it was a different guy or not.

Finally after a long time of dancing I decided to hit the bar for a break.

* * *

"One Strawberry Martini." I order. I look out onto the dance floor for my friends.

Rima was dancing with Nagihiko. I always thought they would make a cute couple, but they don't see it. I could tell that they were having fun.

My eyes skim the crowd for Yaya. She was talking to a group of men in a corner of the club at a table, using large hand motions, which probably meant she was telling a story.

"Here's your Strawberry Martini... hey its little miss wedding."

I recognized that voice...

I turned around to see the guy from last night. He was wearing a uniform consisting of a black button up long sleeve shirt, black pants, black shoes and a small black apron with pouches on the front to hold his notepad and other items. "Oh hey your..."

"Ikuto." He reached in his apron pouch and pulled out a bill and a pen. "Sign here."

I grab them from his hand and sign before handing them back. "So you work multiple jobs? How many other jobs do you work?"

"Just two. This job and the one at the cafe." He turned around and grabbed some glasses and filled them with beer then passed them to some men on the other side of the bar. "What is a rich girl like you doing here?"

"Well I could have got into a better club than this..." I sipped my martini. "But my friend took us out to celebrate her engagement."

He rolled his eyes at my comment. "All you rich people do is boast about your money and throw it around like it is nothing."

"No I don't!" I glare at him.

He lets out a small laugh. "Oh really? Although you may have not known it, you are doing it right now. How much were those shoes? How about that dress?"

"Not a lot, only a few thousand dollars.." My eyes narrowed even more when I found him laughing at my comment.

"Not a lot? Do you know what I could have done with that money? I could have bought myself something more useful, like food or pay my apartment's rent." He bent down to get something off a shelf. It was a picture. He placed it on the counter and pushed it over to me. "I'm taking two jobs to pay for this. Its a KTM RC8 motorcycle, I'm really close to buying it, just a few thousand short." He took the picture and put it in his pocket.

Rima walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Yaya wants us to meet some people."

"Well it was nice to see you again Ikuto."

"Nice to see you too..."

"Amu, Amu Hinamori." I waved goodbye before following Rima to the back of the club to where Yaya was.

* * *

"Amu-chiiii!" Yaya exclaimed drunkenly. "Amu! Amu! I want you to meet my fiance! Amu this is Kairi Sanjou, remember? From grade school."

I remember him, he had a crush on me when I was in sixth grade and he was in fourth. He was actually the first guy ever to confess to me. "Nice to see you again Kairi." I give him a hug and then a light pat on the shoulder. "Congrats, Yaya is a great girl. So if you ever break her heart, I'll break yours." I say smiling at him.

He gave a nervous and uncomfortable laugh. "Yeah, thanks for the warning, but I wasn't ever planning on it."

"Then I hope we become good friends." I laugh to lighten the mood and everyone else joins in. "Also! This is Kukai Souma."

A man with red hair walked up and shook my hand. "Yo!"

He looked familiar... but I couldn't recall where I have seen him before.

"Hi." I say shaking his hand.

"Kukai here is a year older than you, two older than I and three older than Kairi." Yaya said. "Kukai is one of the best men."

I nod my head in understanding. "Who are the other best men?"

"Tadase, Kukai, Nagi, and you will meet the other one later." Kairi said.

"But I'm the BEST best man right Kairi?" Kukai joked.

We all laughed at his comment.

"Wait... YOU!" I hiss, pointing an accusing finger at Kukai.

Everyone looks at me strange.

"You were the one who hijacked my cab yesterday! I could have go to Yaya's before the storm if it weren't for you." Now I had a grudge against the guy.

"Oh! You were the person that yelled at me. Sorry. No hard feelings though right?" He laughed.

No hard feelings? He ruined my clothes and my night. Yeah I am going to have hard feelings. I glared at him. "Whatever."

I stomped over to the bar and ordered a shot glass. I quickly inhaled it then ordered another. I drank until I was so drunk that everything was becoming a blur.

* * *

"You should really stop drinking now." Ikuto said walking over to me as he dried a glass with a rag.

I frowned. "I'll have as many as I damn want!" I grab the glass before he could take it away and gulped it down.

"No more for her guys." Ikuto told the other bartenders. They all nodded their heads in understanding.

I furrow my eyebrows together. "Noo fair! Its my money! I'll have as many as I want toooo!" I whine.

"I'm going on break, be back soon." Ikuto said to the others. He took off his apron and opened a door that lead into the bar and then walked over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me outside. He pulled me to the back of the club and sat me down against the wall.

* * *

I look around the dim area and notice a few people that also work there sitting down against the wall, talking.

"You need some time outside the club." He said lighting the cigarette that hung from his mouth. Then he put the lighter in his pocket and slid down the brick wall and sat down next to me. He looked up at the sky, taking a drag from his cigarette occasionally.

I look at him for a while, taking in his features. "You're hotttt." I comment then let out a small giggle.

He looks over at me and smiles. "You really are drunk." He laughed.

"Noo! I'm seriouss! I thought you were hot the second I got a good look at you yesterday." I giggled some more. I was completely unaware of what I was saying. Apparently I was also unaware of my actions because I took the cigarette from his mouth and replaced it with my lips.

He didn't complain, he kissed me back. I sat on his lap and continued to make out with him.

"AAaaMuuu-chiiiii? Where are youuu?" Yaya called.

We tore away from each other and I gave his cigarette back. I got up and dusted myself off.

"There youuu areeee!" She laughed as she ran over and hugged me. "What were you doing back here?"

"I..." I looked back to find Ikuto gone, but the back door closing. "I was just getting some fresh air."

"Okay, lets go back home, I'm sooooooo drunk." Yaya giggled.

* * *

**IG: CHAPTER TWO! I'll UPDATE WHEN I HAVE 22 reviews! TILL THEN! **

**P.S. READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW! THANK YOOOOU!**


	3. Two Dates

**Take a Chance**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Iggy**

**IG: Wow! You reviewed sooooooo fast! I'm sooo happy! I actually decided to make chapter three sooner than I was planning! You guys rock! You are my inspiration! Never feel down on yourselves because I love you! **

* * *

It was Monday morning and I had a hangover. What made it worse was when I was woken up to a punch in the face. No, I mean I was literally woken up to a punch to the face. I had slept in bed with Yaya because they didn't have enough guest beds. After a few years of actually having to sleep over with her I had forgot that she was quite the bed hog.

I was sleeping quite well in the queen size bed until Yaya streched out in her sleep and her fist made contact with my cheek.

BAM

Soon I find myself wide awake on the floor, clutching my throbbing cheek and my aching head. "Ow..." I groan.

Yaya on the other hand continued to sleep like a baby.

Luckily Yaya didn't hit me hard enough to do any major damage.

I picked myself up off the floor and headed downstairs for some aspirin and then some coffee.

* * *

I entered the kitchen and searched the cabinets for some aspirin. I finally found it on the top shelf, but I was not quite tall enough to reach it. I stood on my tip toes and stretched as I tried to get the bottle of aspirin. "Gah! Dang it!" Then a hand reached it and took it. I turned around and there was Tsubasa in only a pair of sleep pants, towering over me with a large grin on his face as he held the aspirin above me, out of reach.

"Tsubasa, I need that!" I jumped up trying to knock it out of his hands.

He laughed at my failed attempts. "Why do you need this Amu? Hm?" I know he knew of how drunk we were last night. We had walked through the door laughing like maniacs and Tsubasa was up getting a glass of water when we walked in.

"You know why! Please! My head hurts!" I whine, clutching my head.

He tapped his chin as he thought of a way to make my life worse. "Okay, I'll give it to you, on one condition."

I glared at him. "What's the condition?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll give you the bottle. Or else suffer with a headache till it passes over." He grinned, happy to see me angry.

I've known for a while that Tsubasa has had a crush on me, he has since he was ten.

"...Fine." I say.

His grin grew wider. "Awesome!" He leaned down to kiss my lips but I moved and kissed his cheek then took the bottle from his hand.

I stuck my tounge out at him and did a little victory dance. Then I took the pills and put them in my mouth then drank some water to help them go down. "Ah.." I sighed after finishing my glass.

Tsubasa pouted, upset that he was tricked. Then he ran over and scooped me up in his arms and threw me over his shoulder and ran to the stairs. "I've got you now!" He yelled running up to his room.

"Nooo!" I yelled laughing. "Put me down!" I cried kicking and hitting.

Nagihiko walked out of the guest bedroom he was staying in, rubbing his eyes and emitting a yawn.

Tsubasa ran past Nagi.

"Nagi saave me!" I whine. "Please!"

Nagi blinked a few times, still not completely awake. "Its too early for this..."

Rima walked out of her guest bedroom also very tired. "What's all the noise? It woke me from my beauty sleep.."

"Rima! Saaaaave meee!" I beg.

Rima just let out a small groan. "I'm too tired.."

"Otouto! Put Amu-chi down!" Yaya shouted. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping impatiently.

Tsubasa listened to his older sister and dropped me on the floor. "You're no fun oneesan!" He acted very childish, just like Yaya.

"Oof." I was getting beat up today. I got up and rubbed my butt. "You could have just placed me down you know!"

They all laughed at my pain. Those jerks.

* * *

What was suppose to be only a few day visit ends up being extended to a month visit. How? Well I have to help plan Yaya's wedding now that I'm a brides maid. The wedding was in a month. Most of the stuff had already been planned, but there was still stuff that Yaya needed help with.

Today Yaya was taking us for cake tasting. She wanted everyone there to here all of their opinions.

We entered a small bakery and sat down at a long white table.

The doors opened and Utau walked in.

Utau Hoshina is a good friend of ours, also a famous pop star in Japan. She has long light blond hair that curled at the bottom as it hung around her waist. Her eyes were a light blue color. The twenty five year old had it all, just like me. Yet she earned her money all by herself, I inherited it from my family. The tall model walked up and sat down next to me. "Amu." She said coldly. We are friends, but her attitude has always had slight bitterness to it. Once you get to know her though you realize that she is a fun person to be around.

"Good to see you Utau." I smile at her and her cold shell melts off, she smiles back at me.

Soon the boys walk in and sit opposite side of us.

"I rearranged our seating arrangement in order of our dates." Yaya said.

Kairi sat across from Yaya of course.

Kukai sat across from Utau.

Nagi sat across from an angry Rima.

Two seats were left.

"Yaya, there are two seats infront of me." I pointed out.

Yaya laughed. "Oops. I forgot about getting another brides maid for him... Amu, I guess you have two dates."

"I know one is Tadase, but whose.."

The door swung open and in ran Ikuto, panting and slightly out of breath. "Sorry I'm late..."

"Ikuto!" Kukai got up and high fived him.

He walked over and sat down across from me.

"Ikuto?" I was confused. Why was he here? Don't tell me he's the other best man...

He looked up and was just as surprised as I. "Amu? Oh! This is the friend's wedding you were talking about." He let out a small chuckle. "Seems like fate keeps bringing us together."

"Fate? I don't think so, we have no connection." I said sneering at him.

"No connection? From last night, I have to say we have a bit of a connection." He smirked at me.

The thing was, I couldn't remember last night, and he was holding something over my head and it frustrated me to no end.

"Listen, whatever we did last night, forget it okay?" I whisper harshly.

* * *

Bing

The door opened and in walked my prince charming, Tadase Hotori.

Tadase was slightly older than me, by a few months. He was a tall blond man, about 5'11 with red-violet eyes. He was a very good looking guy. Very nice and polite, he treated me like a princess. Our family's are both very wealthy, so they set us up. It was love at first sight in my book. After a few months of dating he proposed to me. I accepted immediately.

"Tadase-kun!" I exclaim happy to see my fiance. I run up to him and throw myself on him. He catches me in an embrace and hugs me closely. Then he gives me a peck on the lips, causing myself to blush. I walk back to my seat, holding his hand, smiling brightly.

Tadase sits across from me, never letting go of my hand. I felt so warm inside, it felt good.

Ikuto rolled his eyes when he noticed the hand holding, but I just ignored it. I love Tadase, I love the sappy romantic stuff.

Yaya and Kairi stood up. "Its great to have you all here." Kairi said.

"Now its time for cake!" Yaya shouted, her eyes shining with happiness at the thought of cake.

We all laughed at her eagerness.

Some waiters came and served us each a slice of the first cake. It looked really good. It was a type of chocolate cake.

"Dig in!" Yaya commanded.

We all started to eat and chat. The cake was good, but I thought we should try some others before deciding.

Then they brought out other cakes that were all really good.

Finally they brought out the most delicious looking cake I had ever seen. It was a Kalua-Mocha cake.

I picked up my fork to start to eat the cake when I heard a familiar snicker from my right. I looked up to see Ikuto with an amused look on his face. "What?"

"Oh, its just that, your face, when you saw the cake, it was cute." He let out a chuckle.

I blushed slightly at that comment. Cute? He thought I was cute? I shook it off though. Then I took a bite of the cake and I felt like I had just had a slice of heaven. "Oh my god..." I moaned happily. The cake melted on my tongue, the flavors mixed so well together.

"Amu." Tadase shook his head no, scolding me.

Oh, thats right, ladies don't moan over food.

I looked down ashamed. Whenever I am with my friends I begin to forget what I was taught. "Excuse me.." I said.

"Your excused." Tadase said smiling.

I smiled back at him.

"Okay guys? Which is it?" Lets start at the end. Tadase?" Yaya asked.

I know Tadase, and he would definitly choose the last one.

"I liked the third one, the Vanilla Wedding Cake." He said.

Vanilla? But... Well he always gets Vanilla ice cream... so I guess that would be understandable, but I really did think he would go with the last one.

"Okay, one for the third." Yaya said tallying. "Ikuto?"

Ha! Knowing his commoner tastes he will probably choose the first one.

"The last one." He told Yaya.

What? He actually has good taste in cake I guess.

Yaya went around the rest of the group and the finally talley came to a tie. That was when Yaya decided she would mix the two cakes, vanilla and Kalua-mocha.

I on the otherhand was against it. "No!" I exclaim, shooting up from my chair. "You can't mix those two flavors! It would taste horrible!"

"Amu, sit down dear." Tadase said quietly, slightly embarrassed by my outburst.

"Actually, I have to agree with her." Ikuto said standing up. "Trust me when I say that those two wouldn't blend well together. The Kalua-mocha already has so many flavors in it, that the vanilla would throw the taste off."

I looked over to Ikuto, a small smirk on my face. He actually agreed with me. I guess a commoner like him can have taste.

In the end, we decided to go with Kalua-mocha.

* * *

**IG: CHAPTER THREE IS UP! YAY! REVIEW! I'll update when I have 40 reviews! Thanks! **


	4. Tattoos

Take a Chance

Ch 4

**Iggy: Hey! So I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories, it makes me very happy! Sorry for taking so long with updating, I just have so much going on with school and such. I'll be more likely to update on weekends, so if you are wondering when I will update, I would wait until the weekends. Okay, so I got that across. On with the story! :)**

* * *

A few days passed after the cake tasting. Now it is Friday and we are going to Yaya's dressing for her wedding dress.

We walk into the store, a small bell dings when we open the door.

A middle aged woman greeted us and then lead us to the back of the store where the wedding dresses are.

As the bridesmaids it was our job to give our honest opinions about the dresses.

Yaya went back to try on a dress that the store clerk gave her.

While we waited I chatted to Rima and Utau about the wedding.

We watched as Yaya entered and re-entered the changing room, each dress not quite the one.

The changing room door opened and Yaya walked out in a very beautiful wedding dress.

We all awed at the dress. It was a white satin wedding dress with a strapless neckline, slim corset, and Metallic accents crystal beading. It hugged her curves very well. The dress was designed by Alfred Angelo, a famous wedding dress designer.

"Yaya you look beautiful." I said smiling widely.

Yaya smiled and giggled. "Y-You think so?" She asked blushing. Yaya blushing? Yaya is almost never embarrassed.

"I agree with Amu." Rima said also smiling.

Utau agreed also. "I think that is the one Yaya."

Yaya looked so happy wearing the dress, twirling around to show it off.

* * *

Yaya decided to buy the dress, but kept it at the store until it became closer to the wedding date, for safe keeping.

We all walked arm in arm down the street, talking about the dress and the wedding day.

"Yaya you are going to have a wonderful wedding." I sighed dreamily thinking of my wedding day.

Yaya giggled. "I know, I can't wait."

Next, we walked into a jewelry store. We browsed the selection and then our eyes caught a beautiful set. It was a rhinestone necklace in a chandelier type of design with matching earrings.

"Excuse me miss, I would like to buy this set." Yaya said pointing to the jewelry.

The woman walked over and delicatly took them out. "Good choice ma'am, these are one of a kind."

Yaya smiled and handed her credit card over to the woman.

"A one of a kind set for a one of a kind girl." Rima said nudging Yaya's side.

Yaya smiled and blushed again. "Aww you guys are too awesome."

* * *

After a long day of shopping we went back to Yaya's place.

I walked in behind everyone and then closed the door behind me. When I turned around I bumped into Tsubasa. "Ah, oops, sorry Tsubasa." I said smiling sheepishly. I walked around him, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Amu..."

I turned around, a confused look on my face. "What's wrong Tsubasa?"

"Amu.. I.." He slammed me against the wall, causing me to let out a small gasp in pain from the impact. "I really like you.."

I didn't know what to say. "Listen, Tsubasa... I appreciate that you like me, but I have a fiance and you are too young for me, we are eight years apart in age, your only a kid."

"Fuck Amu, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm fifteen years old." He said angrily.

I almost wanted to laugh, but I didn't. "Fifteen is way to young for any type of serious relationship. Trust me, you will understand when you are older. And I get it, you teens are attracted to the cougar type, but that's not me. I like older guys." I pushed past him and headed up to Yaya's room.

* * *

The next morning was slightly awkward as we all sat around the kitchen table and ate breakfast.

Instead of myself talking a lot and joking with Tsubasa, I just ate in silence and so did Tsubasa.

"So... It's suppose to rain apparantly." Yaya said, trying to break the silence. "Guess going bridesmaid dress shopping is out of the question today.."

Rima and Nagi nodded their heads.

"We have to cancel getting our tuxes today too." Nagi said.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"GAH! What is the matter with you two?" Yaya shouted. "Usually you two are the life of the party during breakfast."

Tsubasa shot up out of his chair, scaring all of us. "I'm done, may I be excused?" He asked his parents.

"Um.. sure honey.." Mrs. Yuiki looked at her son with worry. "Are you feeling alright?"

He turned and looked at me, glaring slightly. "I'm fine." He grabbed his bowl and then turned from me and headed over to the sink to wash his dishes before heading up to his room.

"Well that was weird. Did something happen between you two? Did you fight or something?" Rima asked.

I let out an awkward laugh. "I guess you could say that.. I'm going to go into town." I got up from the table, put my dishes away, then headed up to get changed.

* * *

I walked around town all day looking and shopping. It was getting darker out as grey clouds covered the sky. "Shoot... Yaya was right... I should have brought an umbrella.." I looked around and realized that I had no clue where I was.

It began to rain so I headed over to a building and sat on the stairs, a small roof covering me overhead.

"Fantastic..." I sighed. "How do I keep getting caught in the rain?"

I hear laughter in the distance and look over to see a group of guys walking on the other side of the road. As they got closer I noticed Ikuto with them, his cigarette in hand. I wanted to ask him for help, but I barely knew the guy. I decided not to and continued to sit on the stairs looking around to see if I noticed anything that could help me get home once the rain stopped.

Ikuto laughed at something his friends said and jokingly punched one of them.

I looked up from the corner of my eye and he noticed me, but I looked away quickly.

He turned to his friends, telling them something before separating from them and waving goodbye. He walked over to me, a smirk on his face. "Hey there date."

I looked up, pretending to act surprised, like I didn't notice him before. "Oh, hi."

He stood there waiting for me to say something else. "So.. What are you doing sitting here?" Darn him, how did he know..

"How did you know I was lost?" I asked frustrated.

He laughed. "I didn't, but now I know."

Damn his cocky attitude.

He put his cigarette in his mouth and then held out his hand for me to take.

I eyed it wearily.

"What? Germaphobe?" He asked teasingly.

I glared at him. "No I am not a germaphobe."

"Oh I get it, you don't trust me." He rolled his eyes at me.

"No.." I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about. "...okay, so maybe that's it."

"It's true, you might not be able to trust me, but you could never know..." He leaned over his face eye level with mine. "..if you don't take a chance." He held out his hand for me to take.

I eyed his hand then his face, biting my lip in frustration I reach out and take his hand.

He smirks and then tugs me up and into his chest, his hand wrapping around my waist.

"W-What the hell do you think you are doing?" I exclaimed.

"Keeping you from getting wet." He motioned to the umbrella in his hand. He opened it and held it over us. He took the bud of his cigarette and then tossed it. "Dang thing was wet."

He walked forward, his arm around my waist.

I blushed slightly, looking at my feet as we walked.

I looked up and let out a small gasp.

Ikuto looked over at me confused. "What?"

"Your tattoo.." I pointed at his neck. It was a tattoo of a detailed key, a small heart in the middle of the key's head.

He let out a small sigh. "Let me guess you hate tattoos and you think its stupid."

"Actually, I like it.. I love that band." I said.

He turned to me, surprise on his face. "Oh really? You love Heart's Key?" **(Iggy: Made up Band btw)**

"Yeah, they are my favorite band. I have their band tattooed on me also.." I said, embarrassed.

He looked me over, searching for any sign of the tattoo. "You have a tattoo? You don't seem like the type for a tattoo, or to like Heart's Key. Where is it?"

"T-That is for me to know, and for you to never find out." I stuttered. I grabbed the umbrella and walked quickly ahead of him to keep him from asking more about the tattoo.

* * *

**Iggy: Okay! I updated! I'll update again when I have 70 reviews! For those who think that is a lot, its not really, it does not take that long for people to review, so don't worry. **


	5. Rain and Hot Dogs

Take a chance

Chapter 5

By: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

He turned to me, surprise on his face. "Oh really? You love Heart's Key?"

"Yeah, they are my favorite band. I have their band tattooed on me also.." I said, embarrassed.

He looked me over, searching for any sign of the tattoo. "You have a tattoo? You don't seem like the type for a tattoo, or to like Heart's Key. Where is it?"

"T-That is for me to know, and for you to never find out." I stuttered. I grabbed the umbrella and walked quickly ahead of him to keep him from asking more about the tattoo.

* * *

Ikuto caught up to me and let out a small chuckle.

"W-What?" I ask him, embarrassed.

"Oh nothing..." His eyes held a mischevious glint.

I glared at him and continued down the street.

"I don't know where your going, but I'm going this way." He said pointing west. Then he started to walk across the crosswalk to the other side of the street.

I skidded to a halt then quickly turned around and ran after him to catch up. "W-wait for me...!" I ran up next to him so that I could get under the umbrella.

We turned the corner and then walked up to a food stand.

"What are we doing here?" I ask. "What is this?" I exclaim when he hands me the umbrella.

"Hold the umbrella for me will ya?" He talked to the man who served the food then gave him some money.

The man nodded his head then put together some food and handed them to Ikuto.

Ikuto took the food and thanked the man. Then he turned to me and handed me the food in a bun.

"What's this?" I ask.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's a hot dog, its food, you eat."

"I'm not going to eat a dog! You commoners are gross." I say trying to give it back to him.

"Haha." He laughed. "It's not an actual dog, that is just what they call it. Do you rich people even know good food? Just try it."

I stare at him and then at the food, then back at him. "I know good food, I'll be the judge of this... hot dog.." I pick it up and bring it up to my mouth and take a bite into it. My eyes lit up in delight. "Mm..." I moan as I chew the food then swallow it.

He laughed at my reaction. "So, you like it?" He asked.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes actually.. What is the yellow spicy stuff on top?"

"Mustard? Its a common topping on Hot Dogs." He brought the hot dog up to his lips then took a bite.

I took another bite of the hot dog and let out a moan of delight. "Mm.."

"You have something on your face." He said pointing at my mouth. "Its all over, your quite the messy eater."

I licked my lips. "Is it gone?"

"Nope." He then quickly leaned in and licked my cheek. "There, all better." Then he ran off laughing.

I turned a dark red then chased after him, throwing my fists in the air. "Get back here!" I shouted.

He slowed down, enabling me to catch up. When I did, I punched him in the arm, then laughed. He smiled and then let out a fake cry in pain. "Ow.. why do you have to be so mean?"

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" I shoot back.

He laughed at my comment. "I don't know... maybe because you have a stick up your ass?"

I punch him in the arm again. "Do not!"

"Hahaha.. I know, I know."

We laughed for a while before we calmed down and then walked in silence.

I was having a really good time with Ikuto, believe it or not. He wasn't that bad of a guy.

* * *

"Hey Ikuto!" I hear a group of guys call.

We look over to see the group that Ikuto was hanging out with earlier.

They stood huddled together, smoking and drinking and laughing.

Ikuto walks up to them and greets them with high fives and other hand shakes.

I stood a distance away from them, watching as they interacted with each other.

"Dude, you disappeared from us all day, where you been?" A guy with really spiky green hair and blue eyes asked. He wore oval glasses, a brown leather jacket, a white v-neck shirt, and a pair of skinny dark blue skinny jeans with white Converse shoes.

Ikuto chuckled. "I've been helping Amu here to get back to her home, with a few stops along the way." He gestured for me to come closer.

I took a few steps closer, then stopped.

He laughed then grabbed my hand pulling me towards his friends. "Guys, this is Amu."

"Yo."

"Wassup."

"Hey."

"Hi."

I nodded my head then said a short, "Hi."

"Amu here is my date for Kairi's wedding, but it seems I have other competition to be her date." He smirked at me and put his arms around my waist, causing me to blush. "Well I got to get her back before it starts to storm to hard."

"Bye dude." The green haired guy said, waving. "Bye Amu."

I waved goodbye.

* * *

As we walked the rain started to pour down harder.

"Damn it.."Ikuto cussed.

I turned to him, wondering what to do now.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"There is no way we could find your place in this weather..." He looked down in thought. "Follow me."

He started to run, pulling my hand with him.

"Huh?" I look at our hands and blush. "W-where are we going?"

"Just trust me." He said as we continued to run down the street, our feet splashing in the puddles.

"O-Okay.." I say blushing harder.

* * *

We run up to an apartment complex and run inside into the lobby, dripping wet.

He pulls me towards some stairs and we go up two floors then walk down a hall and stop infront of a door with the number 201. Ikuto pulls out a key and puts it in the lock, unlocking the door. He opened it and gestured for me to enter.

I enter the room and he follows, then closes the door behind him.

* * *

**Iggy: Yay! Another chapter! I'll update when I have 100 reviews! Till then!**


	6. Kisses and tears

Take a Chance

by: Iggy

**Iggy: Sorry bout the long wait, I was busy at an anime convention. Haha. On with the story!**

* * *

Last time:

We run up to an apartment complex and run inside into the lobby, dripping wet.

He pulls me towards some stairs and we go up two floors then walk down a hall and stop in front of a door with the number 201. Ikuto pulls out a key and puts it in the lock, unlocking the door. He opened it and gestured for me to enter.

I enter the room and he follows, then closes the door behind him.

* * *

I follow Ikuto into his apartment, it smelt like cigarette smoke and pine trees. I looked around the pitch blackness, already having lost Ikuto. I slowly step foreword, searching around for a light. "Ikuto?" I call out, confused to where he could have gone.

"There it is." I hear him say and then all of a sudden a flame appears and Ikuto brings it up to a candle. He walks over to me the candle glowing in his hand. "Power's out, stupid storm." He hands me the candle to hold. Then he walks back over to his kitchen area and pulls out another candle. He walks back over to me and lights the candle before leading me over to the couch. He sets the candle on the coffee table and I do the same.

I look around the room, of what I can see the apartment is small and a bit messy, but I sort of expected that. At my house we have maids to keep our home clean so I never have to worry about it. For the most part, his apartment was... nice. We sat on a black leather couch, a glass coffee table in front of it and a small thirty inch flat screen TV on top of a shelving system with a DVD player and movies and music underneath.

His kitchen was pretty close to the living room area, unlike the rest of the apartment, the kitchen floor had tiles instead of carpet.

A chill runs over me, reminding me that I was soaking wet. If only I had known it was going to rain, then I wouldn't have worn my 700 dollar Paul & Joe white delicate floral dress and my brown 6'' heels.

Ikuto notices this and gets up to get a towel. "Here." He says tossing it at me.

"Thanks." I say catching it and wiping off my exposed skin and then wrapping it around my body.

Ikuto sits down besides me and pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He sits there staring at the wall in thought, taking a drag every so often.

"Ikuto?" I ask him, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" He replies, his eyes wandering from the wall to me, watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Why do you smoke? How did you start smoking is what I am trying to say." I turn my body towards him.

He smirks and lets out a small chuckle.

"What?" I ask flustered to why he was laughing.

"It's just... never mind. I started smoking when I was eighteen, my family had been falling apart and other shit was going on. My friends had been smoking longer than I, but I decided to start too. I've been smoking ever since. What about you? How long have you been with your guy?" He asked changing the subject.

"Your changing topics, but I guess I'll tell you. We have been together for a year, but I have always liked him, ever since I first met him when I was thirteen. We didn't start dating till last year." I smiled, happy to know that I got the guy of my dreams.

Ikuto laughed, causing me to glare at him. "I'm sorry... It's just... the guy seems like a total ass."

"What would you know? You only met him a few days ago." I said, slightly angry.

He shook his head no. "I've met him before, he is a friend of Kairi after all. I know for a fact that he is an ass. The dude is very bossy and spoiled rotten, a total ass."

"Tadase is not an ass. You're the ass!" I yell, shooting up out of my seat.

He shrugged his shoulders. "How would you know? You only met me a few days ago." He smirked, using what I had said against me.

"I've known you long enough to figure you out." I say pointing a finger at him.

"Oh really? Then be my guest, tell me why you find me an ass." He lays back against the couch, putting his feet on the table and his hands behind his head.

"Fine, I will." I say, walking in front of him, pushing his feet off the table. "First off, stop ogling my breasts and ass, that is very ungentlemanly, making you a pig and an ass."

He laughs. "Ha. If you stopped wearing such revealing clothes and stop wearing white in the rain maybe I would."

I look down and notice my white floral dress clinging to my body, and showing off my skin underneath. "Eep." I quickly cover myself better with the towel. "S-Secondly, stop making such rude comments."

"Rude comments? Ha. Compared to what your boyfriend says, that is nothing."

"Tadase does not say rude things! He is very polite and gentlemanly." I say glaring at him.

"Oh really? That didn't seem so at the cake eating, he was bossing you around."

I ignore that comment. "Finally, stop teasing and making fun of me. Its like you find pleasure in making my day a living hell.. All of these characteristics are what make you an ass." I say poking his chest, a smirk on my lips.

He smirks back, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his chest. "Can I be a sexy ass?"

I blush and try to get out of his grasp. "What the hell? No your not a sexy ass."

"Oh really? You don't find my ass sexy? Is that why you were staring at it not so long ago?" He teased.

I blushed and looked away, flustered. "I was not staring at your ass.."

He started laughing. "I was just joking. Hahaha." He continued to laugh, causing me to laugh also. Then he caught me off guard when he kissed me, causing me to catch my breath.

He pulled away from me and then rest his forehead against mine. His deep blue eyes gazed into mine and I stared back, breathing slightly irregularly.

This guy made me so frustrated. How can he be a total ass one second and a sexy ass the next?

"I.." I didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter, because his lips attacked mine again. I felt a surge of heat race through my body when his lips met mine. My stomach twisted into knots and I felt... happy?

How could he make me feel this way? What about Tadase? Tadase never made me feel this way...

He picked me up and placed me on his hips, holding my ass in his hands I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He carried me into his room and placed me on his bed, hovering above me and continuing to kiss me. His kisses trailed to my ear where he nibbled it causing me to moan out in pleasure, my body getting hotter with each second.

"F-Fuck..." I whisper when I feel a warm feeling between my legs.

Ikuto chuckled into my ear, knowing exactly what I meant for his leg was against my crotch. "Excited are we?" He teased, but this time instead of making me angry and flustered, it turned me on.

"I...I.." I had no response to that other than a moan of pleasure when his fingers started to roam down my body.

His hands went up to my dress and he pulled it off, leaving me in my lacy white underwear and 6'' heels, my breasts exposed to the cold air. He smirked when he saw something that caught his eyes. "Nice tattoo." My tattoo was of a heart with a key hole in the center and wings on either side, one angel wing and one devil wing, it was right below my bellybutton and right above my crotch, my panties covering it slightly.

His fingers graced my skin, sending chills down my spine. "Ikuto..." I moaned, my legs twisting uncomfortably and my toes curling. I bit my lips to supress my moans. He kissed down my chest to my stomach and warmth was just engulfing me.

"Let me be the key to your lock..." He smirked, quoting a verse from Heart's Key.

I blushed as red as a tomato.

Then he started laughing. "I'm joking." He said getting up. "I just did all that to find your tatoo." He said smirking.

"You fucking asshole!" I yelled, now red from anger.

I put on my clothes and then walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "I'm not going to be one of those girls you probably just throw around like they are nothing." Then I ran out the door, not caring how I got home, as long as it was not with him.

* * *

When I got back to Yaya's everyone was asleep, except for Tsubasa.

He leaped upwards when he heard the door slam open. "Shit Amu, I thought you were a burglar." He laughed.

I just ran up to him and hugged him, throwing him off guard.

"A-Amu?" He asked confused by my actions. Then I kissed him on the lips, throwing him even more so off guard. "W-What was that for?" He asked blushing.

"Thank you, just... thank you for liking me and being a good friend, even if I have not.." Then I started crying, throwing him even more off guard.

In the end he picked me up and carried me up to his room and lay me down next to him, stroking my head as I cried in his chest, not questioning why I was upset.

* * *

**Iggy: I updated! YAY! I'll update when I have 130 reviews! Till then! No Flaming! **


	7. Twister

Take a chance

by: Iggy

Chapter 7

* * *

Last time:

When I got back to Yaya's everyone was asleep, except for Tsubasa.

He leaped upwards when he heard the door slam open. "Shit Amu, I thought you were a burglar." He laughed.

I just ran up to him and hugged him, throwing him off guard.

"A-Amu?" He asked confused by my actions. Then I kissed him on the lips, throwing him even more so off guard. "W-What was that for?" He asked blushing.

"Thank you, just... thank you for liking me and being a good friend, even if I have not.." Then I started crying, throwing him even more off guard.

In the end he picked me up and carried me up to his room and lay me down next to him, stroking my head as I cried in his chest, not questioning why I was upset.

* * *

I woke up to find an arm wrapped around my waist. I turned over and my eyes trailed upwards to find Tsubasa sleeping next to me. I had to admit, he was cute when he was asleep. He snuggled closer to me, his head resting against mine. He inhaled deeply, smelling my hair and then letting out a content sigh, a smile on his lips. I let out a giggle at the fact he didn't know what he was doing in his sleep. I removed his arm from around my waist and got up. I stretched, taking a moment to look around his room. It was definitly not his old childish room that I remembered. I noticed a picture on his desk, and walked over to it, picking it up. It was a picture of her, Yaya, and Tsubasa from around five years ago. Tsubasa was only ten at the time and Yaya was 17, while I was 18. We took the picture at a zoo, our faces painted like different animals. Yaya was a monkey, Tsubasa was a bear, and I was a rabbit. Tsubasa stood between Yaya and I, a large grin on his face. I walked back over and ran my hand through his short brown hair. He was such a good kid, still is.

"Aaaammmuu!" Yaya called from downstairs.

I left Tsubasa's room and went downstairs. "Yes?"

"There you are! Why are you still in your clothes from yesterday? Take a shower and get dressed then come and lets go dress shopping!" Yaya said happily.

I ran upstairs and showered then got dressed.

* * *

I didn't want to even think of Ikuto right now, all I wanted to do was have fun bridesmaid dress shopping with my friends.

It is a known fact that the reason bridesmaid dresses are not very flattering is to make the bride shine even more.

So when we saw our bridesmaid dresses, it wasnt much of a surprise to me that they were not the most attractive dresses I have seen. They were short, emrald, satin strapless dresses with a detailed waist.

Although they were not the most beautiful dresses, they still looked good on us.

* * *

After we finished our dress shopping we had to go and see how the men were doing. That sadly meant I had to see Ikuto, and I was really not in the mood. But that also meant I get to see Tadase again, so that sort of canceled the other thing out.

We walked in the store to see the guys getting the tuxes hemmed properly and such.

Ikuto walked out of the dressing room and I felt my face burning. He looked good cleaned up and in a tux, so handsome. He tugged at his the bottom of his sleeves, adjusting them. Then he looked up, a smirk on his lips.

I quickly looked away and my eyes searched for Tadase. I smiled when he walked out wearing his tux, very handsome as usual. "Tadase!" I exclaim, hugging him and then giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"Goodness Amu, you seem happy today." He said pulling me off of him.

I laughed. "Yeah, I just can't wait till we are married." I say smiling.

He smiled too. "I can't wait either."

I noticed Ikuto watching me from the corner of my eye. I smiled and then kissed Tadase and began to make out with him. Tadase kissed me back, but we were sadly inturrupted.

"Ehem..." Ikuto said breaking us apart. "Save that for the bedroom." He teased.

Although he looked like he was fine with it, I saw that jealous glint in his eyes, but he hid it very well.

Why did I want him to feel how I felt yesterday? I like Tadase, not Ikuto... right?

* * *

After the day was over we decided to go back to Yaya's house. The guys came too.

"Okay game night!" Yaya exclaimed. "Twister!" She brought out the twister box and I smirked, it was one of my best games.

We placed the matt out and Rima decided to be the person who spun the spinner. Nagi, Yaya, Tsubasa, Tadase, Ikuto, and I were the ones playing.

Eventually we played until it was only four people left, me, Tadase, Ikuto, and Tsubasa.

"You are going down!" Tsubasa said smiling with confidence.

"Left hand blue." Rima said.

I moved my hand to where I wanted to, but a hand was placed ontop of mine. I looked up to see that it was Ikuto's. He smirked. I glared at him.

"Oh!" Tadase exclaimed, falling over.

We laughed. "Out!"

"Right foot red."

I slipped my leg underneath Tsubasa and between his legs.

"Wow Amu, how did you get so flexable?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yoga." I reply bumping him slightly, catching him off guard and causing him to fall.

"It is only Ikuto and Amu left!" Yaya exclaimed. "Whoever wins gets to choose what we are eating tonight."

I glared at him. "You are so going to loose."

"Not if I beat you." He said smiling.

"Right hand green."

I moved my hand to the nearest green, causing me to fit underneath Ikuto.

"Left foot blue."

We continued to move until we were twisted around each other.

"You sure are flexable, I bet you are good in bed" He whispered in my ear.

I blushed, but I refused to let it get to my head. "You bet I am." I rubbed my hips against his, causing him to let out a moan and then fall back from shock.

"Amu wins! Yay!" Yaya cheered.

* * *

Ikuto watched me the rest of the night, I noticed from time to time, but I refused to fall for him... even if he is hot...

God... I can't be falling for him...

* * *

**Iggy: Sorry for the wait! I'll update when I have 160 reviews! Bye **


	8. A New Brides Maid

Take a chance

By: Iggy

Chapter 8

* * *

The wedding is only a week away, soon Yaya will be known as Mrs. Yaya Sanjou. I am happy for her, she really likes him and they look so good together.

I myself, have been enjoying my time with my friends, and will be a bit sad to go back to my house, I do get lonely from time to time. My friends are not allowed to come to my house, due to the fact that they are not as high in status as me. My family owns a gigantic corporation in Japan, one of the largest corporations in all Japan. Due to the fact that the rest of them are middle class, they are not allowed in my housing neighborhood. Everyone there thinks a commoner is just a thief.

...

Today was my mission to find the most perfect wedding gift for Yaya and Kairi, my only problem was, I barely know Kairi.

I left the house and headed into town, I had no clue though how to find any good shops, so I decided to go to the mall. When I got to the mall I walked up to the directory browsing the different stores.

"Strange how we keep bumping into each other, no?" I recognized that voice... Ikuto.

I turned around to find Ikuto looking down at me, a cocky smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"What, I guy can't go to the mall?" He laughed. I looked at him with a serious expression, not finding his comment amusing. "I'm here to get a wedding gift for them, but I don't really know Yaya..."

I laugh, causing him to look at me confused. "I just so happen to be looking for a wedding gift also, but I don't really know Kairi."

"So maybe we can help eachother out?" He suggested.

I didn't want to, but I found myself saying yes. "Sure."

"Cool." He said then began to walk ahead of me. I follow after him, but I soon find myself losing him in the crowd.

I let out a small sigh. "Great..." Then a hand grabs mine and tugs me forward. I look up to see Ikuto pulling me behind him.

"God, you're like a little kid, do I have to keep an eye on you all the time?" He joked.

I glared at his back. "I am not a kid."

"I know you aren't, I was just joking." He said as he continued to walk, holding my hand in his. As he pulled me towards a store I couldn't help but notice how soft and warm his hand was. I also noticed how nicely my hand fit into his hand, my face turning a light shade of pink.

We arrived at a cute little bridal gift shop.

"I'm surprised you would be willing to go into this shop Ikuto, doesn't seem like a guy like you would want to go into a store this girly." I pointed out.

He laughed. "I use to work here actually, as one of my hundreds of jobs that I have done. The women in here are very nice, who knows, we might get a discount."

When he talked of women, I imagined him flirting with girls who batted there eye lashes and wore push up bras with low cut shirts and short skirts. For some reason that made me slightly jealous.

We browsed the shop and I pointed out things Yaya would like as a gift and told him a bit about Yaya and her intrests. He told me a bit about Kairi too and his intrests. When we found what we wanted to buy we went up to the counter to buy the gifts.

"Oh! Ikuto! So nice to see you!" A woman said.

I look up and am surprised to see an old woman around her late sixties walking out from a back room. That is definitly not the image I had before.

"Its good to see you again." He said, a small smile on his face.

She laughed. "How are you doing at your other jobs?"

"They are okay, thanks for asking." He said politely. I didn't know he could be such a gentleman.

"Why who is your "friend" here?" She asked, stressing the friend part and winking at him.

I blushed, "I...we..."

"We are just friends, this is Hinamori Amu, she is a bridesmaid and my date to Yaya and Kairi's wedding next week. That is why we are here in fact, to buy their wedding gifts." He said smiling.

She smiled and laughed. "Oh, okay. You know, I thought you two looked so good together, you would make a very nice couple." She finished checking out our items and then gave us our bags. "Well it was good seeing you again Ikuto, and nice meeting you Amu."

I smiled politely, "Thank you and goodbye." I waved goodbye.

...

"She was very nice." I say after we had been walking around the mall for a while in silence.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, she is nice."

Then it became an awkward silence again.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, wondering how he could be in such deep thought.

"Huh?" He said, comming back to reality. "Oh, just about how I am going to wait longer before I can get my bike. Those gifts were not cheap, so I was thinking about how much longer I'll have to wait before I can save enough money for it."

I nodded my head in understanding. "I was thinking about what she said... about us... I mean its silly, no? We don't even know each other." I laugh.

Ikuto stopped in his tracks. I didn't notice and bumped into his back. "Oops... Ikuto?" I ask looking up at the back of his head. "You okay?" He turned around, grabbed my shoulders, and then kissed me on the lips. This threw me totally off guard, but at the same time, I liked it. When he kissed me, I felt heat rush from my head to my toes, my heart beat ten times faster. Then I felt the heat disappear when his lips left mine. I stood there speechless and embarassed, cause people were watching and clapping.

"Silly? I don't think its silly." He said smirking, then he began to walk away. "See you around Amu." He said and waved goodbye.

As I watched his form disappear from sight, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounding as fast as a race horse. "Noo!" I scream in frustration. People walking by looked at me, confused and slightly scared. "Hahaha... sorry, thought I saw a bug..." I said making an excuse. How can I be falling for him?

* * *

I arrived back at Yaya's place and I couldn't get the thought of Ikuto's lips on mine out of my mind.

"Hey Amu-chi! You want some lips?" Yaya asked.

My eyes shot open. "W-What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted some chips. Do you? What do you think I said?" She asked, looking at me confused.

"I... nothing, I thought that was what you said, um no thanks..." I ran upstairs and started wrapping their gifts to get my mind off of Ikuto.

* * *

The next morning I walked downstairs to be greeted by a girl I had never met before. "Um... hello."

"Hello." She answered sharply. "My name is Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, you can adress me as Yamamoto-san."

"..." I didn't know what to say, she was so snobby, even more so than I. "Hello Yamamoto-san, it's nice to meet you... If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Yaya didn't tell you? I am here to be her maid of honor. Also, she apparantly has a good looking guy as my date."

As soon as she said that I felt all the color leave my face. "Oh... really?" I say, putting on a fake smile, but on the inside I was screaming.

**

* * *

**

**Iggy: Yay! To all who didn't think I would be getting 160 reviews, you obviously don't know my fans. Lol. :) So I knew I would be updating soon so I wrote this yesterday. Lol. I am soo happy! Thanks for supporting me! I'll update when I get 190 reviews! So review! See ya soon! **


	9. I like him?

Take a Chance

Chapter 9

by: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

The next morning I walked downstairs to be greeted by a girl I had never met before. "Um... hello."

"Hello." She answered sharply. "My name is Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, you can adress me as Yamamoto-san."

"..." I didn't know what to say, she was so snobby, even more so than I. "Hello Yamamoto-san, it's nice to meet you... If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Yaya didn't tell you? I am here to be her maid of honor. Also, she apparantly has a good looking guy as my date."

As soon as she said that I felt all the color leave my face. "Oh... really?" I say, putting on a fake smile, but on the inside I was screaming.

* * *

"Goood Morning!" Yaya sang happily as she glided down the stairs.

Lulu and I turned around to find a very giddy Yaya skipping into the kitchen.

"Lulu! You're here already? I thought you wouldn't be here until tonight." Yaya hugged Lulu hello.

Lulu smirked. "Yes, well I am pretty fabulous like that. I am the maid of honor after all."

I rolled my eyes. God someone has a big head...

"Oh Amu! This is my good friend, Lulu Yamamoto." Yaya said.

I nodded me head. "Yes, we have already introduced our selves, how do you two know each other?" I ask curious as to how she made a friend like Lulu.

"We met when I went to school in france for a two years. We were roomates, she was my best friend there!" Yaya said smiling brightly.

Now that she mentions it, I do recall her mentioning her making a really good friend in France...

"So, Yaya darling, when do I meet my date?" She asked nudging Yaya in the side, a large grin on her face. The two really did look like two great friends, real girly girls.

Yaya laughed nudging her back. "I'll introduce you to your date this afternoon."

* * *

It was around noon and all of the girls were going on a date with the boys. We decided to go ice skating as our date.

When we arrived I felt weird when I saw Ikuto, happy... almost.

"OOooh! Is this cutie him?" Lulu asked attaching herself to Tadase.

I glared at Lulu. "Get your paws off my boyfriend." I say tearing her off of him.

"No, Ikuto here is your date." Yaya said dragging Ikuto over.

Lulu eyed him over and grinned, "Not my type exactly, but you will do."

I glared at Lulu, how could she not think he is good looking? Oh wait... what am I saying? So what, I have Tadase.

I got onto the ice and skated with Tadase holding his hand in mine. I felt so nice, everyone looked at us and how cute we are as a couple. I noticed Ikuto skating by himself, Lulu being crowded by other men who wanted to skate with her. So much for them getting to know each other.

Tadase had to leave early because of an important office meeting, leaving me by myself.

Whenever I am by myself I tend to walk with my head down, not noticing my surroundings. So when I was skating slowly with my head staring at my feet I didn't notice the wall infront of me. "Wah!" I exclaim falling backwards onto my butt.

I hear a low laugh behind me. I turn around to find Ikuto hovering over me, a smirk on his face. He helped me up, back up on my feet.

"Thanks..." I mumble embarassed. My attention is averted when I hear Lulu's loud laughter from the other side of the rink. "So much for your date."

"Same for you, he always seems to be busy." He pointed out.

I nodded my head in agreement. "He has a very important job, he is the boss of the company."

An awkward silence hung in the air between us.

Soon a song from Heart's Key began to play over the stereo and my eyes lit up automatically. I wanted so badly to skate to the song, but I had nobody to skate with. "Ikuto, um would you mind..."

"...Skating with you?" He laughed. "Sure." He took my hand and we began to skate to the music, holding me close to his body, his arm around my waist. People began to watch us as we skated in sync with the music. At the end of the song I spun into his arms and then he bent me backwards over one of his arms, his eyes staring deeply into mine.

My eyes widened and my heart beat fast. The song ended and people aplauded us. A camera zoomed on our faces, called the kiss cam, and taunted us to kiss. People called out too, even our friends. "I..." I didn't know what to do, but Ikuto just took over and kissed my full on the lips. I kissed him back and soon everyone cheered before they went back to their own skating. Ikuto kept kissing me though and for some reason I kept kissing him back. His kisses made me feel hot, a strange and new feeling I have never experienced before, but want to know more of.

"Guys..." Kukai said breaking us out of our trance. "The camera is no longer on you, you don't have to put on a show."

"Ah... yeah, thats why we kissed, to put on a show." I say covering my actions.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "I just kissed you to kiss you." He smirked when he noticed my embarassed expression on my face.

Kukai grinned nudging Ikuto in the side. "You are such a player." He joked.

I skated off, telling Yaya I was going to go home early and that I was not feeling well.

* * *

I kept thinking about how Ikuto said he wanted to kiss me and how we kept the kiss going even after the camera had left us. I also thought of all the other times that Ikuto kissed me, every single one of them made my heart flutter and my skin burn.

The rest of the time, Lulu actually decided to cling to Ikuto and act like it was a date.

I, on the otherhand spent the rest of the day playing wii games with Tsubasa, taking out all my feelings in Smash Bros. Mele.

"Aww come on Amu! Stop beating me with stupid pokeballs!" Tsubasa whinned.

"Man up!" I exclaim. "Another round!" I exclaim.

"Aaamuuu!" He complained. "You're no fuuunn!"

* * *

I think I like Ikuto... But I like Tadase too...

I don't know what I'm going to do!

Somebody tell me what to do!

* * *

**Iggy: I'll update when I have 220 reviews! Until then! **

**What do you think is going to happen? You will have to wait and see. ;)**


	10. Weddings and Cheating

Take a Chance

Chapter 10

by: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

I think I like Ikuto... But I like Tadase too...

I don't know what I'm going to do!

Somebody tell me what to do!

* * *

As Yaya walked down the asile I couldn't help but have a large grin on my face. She looked beautiful as she walked down the asile in her georgeous wedding dress. Yaya smiled at me, then turned towards her father who walked her down the asile.

I looked at Kairi, who stood, waiting for Yaya to be standing next to him, a smile on his face.

I noticed that Lulu, who stood infront of me, with a bored expression on her face, her nails more intresting than this wedding. I glared daggers into her back.

I hear a small clearing of the throat and look up to see that it was Tadase who noticed what I was doing. I give an apologetic look before going back to watching Yaya walk up to Kairi.

When Yaya and Kairi were giving their vows, I noticed Ikuto looked very proud of Kairi. Ikuto looked from the couple to me, a smirk on his face. I blush and look away from him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said, smiling.

Kairi lifted the veil and then kissed Yaya lovingly on the lips. Yaya's face turned a bright red color and kissed Kairi back.

Everyone stood up and cheered as the couple ran down the asile hand 'n hand. Then we all ran out behind them cheering as they got into the white limo, a just married sign on the back as it drove off.

* * *

We all went to the reception hall where the party was being held.

It was a large room with white drapes hanging from the celing, white tables were everywhere with beautiful lily's in the middle of each table. Everyone was in awe, we all started cheering when Yaya and Kairi came in and onto the stage.

"Welcome! Please find your table, your nametag is placed at the table where you will be sitting and enjoy the food! Afterwards the tables will be removed, please place all of your items afterwards on the chairs on the side. Thank you!" Yaya announced.

We all headed to our tables and sat in our asigned seats. That was when I noticed that I was sitting in the middle of the two guys I like. Tadase sat down on my left followed by Ikuto who sat on my right. Lulu sat down next to Ikuto, then Kukai and Utau sat down followed by Rima and Naghiko. All of the grooms and bridesmaids sat at on table, close family members of Yaya and Kairi sat at a table, and other guests sat at other tables.

"Hey honey." Tadase said kissing my cheek.

I blushed and smiled, "Hi Tadase."

"Hey Amu." Ikuto whispered in my ear then nibbled on it, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Are you alright Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, confused why I had suddenly jumped.

I blushed a dark shade of red. "Y-Yes... I am fine... Just chills."

Tadase took off his coat and put it on my shoulders. "Feel better?" He asked.

I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Yes thank you." I said, kissing him on the lips.

We all had a good time as we ate, laughing and talking about many things, but mainly Yaya and Kairi.

Finally, it was time for the toasts, where the best man and maid of honor gave a speech about the bride and groom.

Lulu had foodpoisoning and so she was in the restroom, sick to her stomach. So I had to take over instead.

I stood up, a wine glass in one hand and a microphone in the other. "Lulu, the maid of honor, is not able to give a speech right now, so I was told to take over. Yaya, I have known you for a very long time and no matter what, you were there for me. I have had the most wonderful time with you and I hope to keep up the good times. I hope you will continue to be there for me, and I for you. I love you girl, we are the best of friends, and will always be. May you have a wonderful life with Kairi." Everyone cheered and then I sat down.

Ikuto stood up, taking the microphone from me. "Kairi, lets be honest, we have done some pretty bad stuff in our past." The audience laughed. "But that is all in the past, we have to look to the future. Now you have a beautiful wife who will be there for you, now you have someone who will love you and treasure you. You are a lucky guy with a loving family and great friends. Maybe one day you guys will have a family of your own, and if you do I will be happy for you then. You are my best friend man, thank you for being such a great friend. I hope you have a wonderful life from now on." The audience cheered and then Ikuto sat down.

"Now its time for cake!" Yaya cheered.

The cake came out and everyone watched as they cut the cake together, smashing the cake into eachother's faces, laughing.

Soon the cake was passed out to everyone. We all ate the wonderful cake and when that was over the tables were taken away and the dance floor was opened.

Kairi and Yaya danced, everyone circled around them clapping and cheering them on. Once they finished dancing, everyone else started dancing.

I danced with Tadase, having a good time, laughing. The next song, I was taken from Tadase when Tsubasa asked to dance. Tadase nodded his head, allowing me to dance with him. We danced for the next song or two before I was taken away again, by Ikuto. A slow song began to play on the speakers.

"Having fun?" He asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me close to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head agaist his shoulder. I nodded my head. "Yes I am having a blast."

"Thats good." He laughed.

I looked over at Yaya and Kairi who were dancing closely. I smiled at how adorable they were together.

Ikuto saw that I was looking at them and smiled. "You know, I am happy for them."

I look up at him. "Really? I thought you didn't believe in weddings or happy endings."

"I don't, but that does not mean I can hope that they will be happy together." He smiled at me. "Besides, seeing them together, it makes me think that... maybe someday... with the right girl, I could be him."

My heart beat fast, was he talking about me? Do I want to be the special girl who weds him? "Thats good that he has changed your mind about weddings." I say smiling.

...

Soon the slow song ended and everyone disperced as it was time for the father/bride dance. Yaya danced with her father, a large smile on her face, and tears in her eyes.

Then, other fathers and their daughters went on stage and began dancing with their daughters as the music went from slow to a faster pace.

I laughed and cheered on all the dancing fathers and daughters.

Then everyone was allowed to dance again, a little boy named Yoru, the ring bearer, came up and grabbed my hand. "Dance with me Amu."

I laughed and agreed to dancing with him and then I danced with Yoru for a few songs. I then told him I was tired and was going to sit down for a while. He let out a small sad sigh, but then said okay, and went off to find someone else to dance with.

Eventually the party was over and Yaya and Kairi were waved off as they entered the limo that took them towards the airport where they would head to Las Vegas Nevada in America for their honeymoon.

* * *

As everyone went home, I searched for Tadase who was my ride home, to Yaya's. I had to get back so I could pack to go home.

"Tadase?" I called. I had not seen him sense he had left me after dancing with me. I turned a corner to find the most heart-breaking sight ever. Tadase was making out with Lulu, he had her pressed against a wall, his hand up her dress. "Tadase!" I exclaim, tears filling my eyes. "You jerk! How could you?" I cry.

"Amu? Listen its not what you think." He said.

"Not what I think? How is it not what I think! You had your hand up her skirt and you were sucking her face!" I wanted to die.

Tadase walked towards me. "Amu, please, forgive me."

I fell to the ground, sobbing. "No! I will never forgive you!"

Tadase grabbed me by the shoulders, "Amu, I love you."

"Let go of me!" I exclaim. Tadase though refused to let go of me. "Let go!" I say crying in anger.

All of a sudden a fist came into contact with Tadase's face. "She said, let go." I turn around to find Ikuto standing above me, his fist covered in Tadase's blood.

Tadase stood up slowly, wiping the blood from his face. "Stay out of this, it is none of your buisness." Tadase yelled.

Ikuto grabbed me and helped me to my feet. "You don't deserve a girl as wonderful as Amu. All she has ever done is love you, but look at you, cheating on her. I doubt this is the first time either. Stay away from her."

Everything was blury, I couldn't see past the tears that blocked my vision. Ikuto guided me to his car and put me in the pasenger seat, then he got in the drivers seat and drove off. It was a silent car ride, I just sat staring out the window, crying to myself.

Ikuto pulled infront of Yaya's house, then turned off the car. He turned to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

I continued to stare at the ring that Tadase had gave me when he proposed. It was a georgeous ring, expensive too, but now all it was was a piece of shit.

"Amu... I'm so sorry." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

I nodded my head. My hand shakily grabbed the car's handle and opened the door before getting out.

Ikuto quickly got out of the car and helped me to the door. He opened the door and lead me to Yaya's room. He pulled back the covers and helped me into bed, then pulled the covers over my shoulder. Then he turned to leave, I grabbed the bottom of his tux's jacket. He turned and looked at me to see if I needed anything else.

"Thank you." I mumble before letting go of his jacket and curling into a ball, burying my head into the pillow.

Ikuto walked towards the door and whispered, "Your welcome." Before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Iggy: Yay! I'm on break now! Which means more updates! I will update when I have 250 reviews! **

**What will happen next? Guess! You will find out soon! )**

**I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! **


	11. New relations?

Take a Chance

Chapter 11

by: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

Ikuto quickly got out of the car and helped me to the door. He opened the door and lead me to Yaya's room. He pulled back the covers and helped me into bed, then pulled the covers over my shoulder. Then he turned to leave, I grabbed the bottom of his tux's jacket. He turned and looked at me to see if I needed anything else.

"Thank you." I mumble before letting go of his jacket and curling into a ball, burying my head into the pillow.

Ikuto walked towards the door and whispered, "Your welcome." Before closing the door behind him.

* * *

The limo pulled up to my large mansion, a butler came and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I say before walking up to my front doors. More servants opened the doors for me, welcoming me back.

I walked into the house to find that nobody was home, as usual. I let out a small sigh in frustration. I then make my way to my room where I am greeted by my kittens, Ran, Miki, and Suu. They were all born of the same litter, but not one of them looked alike. "Hey guys, mommy is home." I say smiling.

"Mew!" They all purr running up to me.

As I would walk they would chase my feet, trying to play. I lay down on my bed and picked up my phone. "Hello? Yes, could you bring me a tub of icecream, i'm in a depressed mood. Thanks."

So it turns out that Tadase has been cheating on me for a while now. His so called 'Buisness Meetings' were actually his sluts that he went to visit. When I found out, it made me feel better about myself when I earlier thought of forgiving him because I myself, had not been completly loyal.

I turned on my 50'' flat screen and news of Tadase and I's break up was all over. Big Bold words screamed "Scandle and Cheating." I turned off the tv, not wanting to look or hear about Tadase anymore. My phone vibrated and I saw that I recieved a text from Yaya.

Yaya: "Amu-chi! I heard the news! I am so sorry! I wish I could be there to eat icecream and watch sappy romance movies with you! I'm sending you happy thoughts! Love, Yaya."

I laughed, Yaya knew me too well. I replied, "Yaya, I love you too, I miss you already. You know me too well. I can't wait for you to get back either, but don't rush yourself, have fun on your honeymoon. Lol. ;)"

"Ms. Hinamori, Your parents have told me to inform you that they will be home in a day. Also your sister will be back tonight." Daisuke was my personal butler who has been there for me since I was born.

"Thank you Daisuke." I say.

He hands me my icecream that I requested and then bowed before leaving.

I put in a sappy romance movie and begin eating my icecream.

* * *

I woke the next morning to little tounges licking my cheeks. Ran, Miki, and Suu were cleaning my chocolate icecream covered face. I picked them off of me and placed them on my bed and I walked to my shower to clean my self up. I let out a cry in shock and surprise to see my sister having a fling with a random guy in my shower. "Ah! Ami! God! Couldn't you do this in your own bathroom!" I exclaim before closing the door. I decide to go to the shower in Ami's room instead because she wasn't using it.

After I showered I got dressed and then walked downstairs and out to the limo. "To Tokyo, I want to go to the Rocky Theater."

"Yes ma'am, may I ask why?" My limo driver asked.

"Heart's Key Concert Tonight." I say.

He nodded his head in understanding. I never miss their concerts, I have been to every single one from day one.

* * *

I walk into the small theater and head to the front of the theater and up to the stage. I loved going to their concerts, something Tadase never aproved of. Of course he never aproved of anything I liked.

Soon, the theater began to become more and more crowded. Then the lights began to fade and the curtains began to open, revealing the first band. My eyes grew wide with shock when I saw Ikuto standing on the right side of the stage, an electric blue guitar strapped from his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Utau Hoshina! We will be the opening act for tonight!" Utau said smiling as a group of people cheered.

Ikuto walked to the front of the stage and pulled out a beautiful violin and began to play a soft and lovley melody, it was a very enchanting melody that drew me in. Then when his solo was over he walked back over to his spot, still playing softly and Utau began to sing as fast paced music began to play. Lights flashed everywhere and people were jumping up and down to the music and singing along. All I saw was Ikuto playing his violin, amazing me to no end.

The song ended and Utau spoke into the microphone again. "Thank you, that song was called Black Diamond, we have a couple more songs for you tonight." They played a couple more songs and I decided to spend the rest of their time, cheering on Utau. When it was over I cheered loudly for them, but I started screaming like a fangirl when Heart's Key came on stage.

"Hey, we are Heart's Key!" The lead singer, Kosuke announced. He had short spikey black hair and black eyes that just stared right into you. He was tall and thin, but built and had snake bite pearcings on his bottom lip and an eyebrow pearcing on his left brow. He was very attractive, and he had a very masculine voice that sent chills down your spine whenever he spoke. "For our first song, I was told to bring a certian lucky girl onstage. Is there a Hinamori Amu here?"

I wanted to faint! Kosuke had just called me onstage. A spotlight hit me and then a man came over and helped me on stage. I was guided over to Kosuke and I felt as giddy as a school girl.

"I was told to dedicate this certian song to you." He said, grabing my hand and kissing it. I felt my face light on fire. Girls in the audience squeeled, wishing that they could be in my place. He started to sing my favorite song, 'Guardians.' He sung it to me, and then to the audience, and then back to me. I felt so happy I could die!

When the song ended, he kissed me on the lips and I lit up, like a christmas tree. Then I was guided off stage and back to my seat. The rest of the time, when he sung, he would look at me and wink before turning back to the audience.

* * *

After they were over, I went back stage to congradulate Utau and try to see Kosuke again.

"Utau!" I exclaim when I see her.

She turns and smiles, "Did you like your spotlight time onstage?" She asked.

I grinned, "Did you ask him?"

"No actually, I didn't even know you were a fan of them. It was Ikuto who requested it." She said grinning.

I searched for any sign of Ikuto and when I saw him I called after him. "Ikuto!"

He turned around and was tackled to the ground by me.

"Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried. "God you made me so happy I could kiss you!"

Ikuto grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards him, into a kiss.

I felt like I burst into flames, that's how hot I was. He pulled away from me, and I came back down to earth. "W-What was that?" I ask.

"You said you were so happy that you could kiss me..." He said smirking.

I glared at him. "Its a figure of speech!" I say getting up, embarassed. I run off to find Kosuke.

* * *

"Oh, its Amu!" Kosuke said happily when I peaked into his dressing room. "Come in!"

I walked into his room and blushed when I found myself stairing at his half naked body. His abs, which everyone thought was fake, were actually real. "I-I..." I had absolutely no clue what to say to him. "I'm a huge fan, probably one of your biggest fans." I say quietly, staring at my feet.

"I am honored to know that the famous Hinamori Amu, is one of my biggest fans." He said smiling at me.

I smile back at him. "I have been to all of your concerts, from day one." I say proudly.

He laughed in amusement. "Thank you Ms. Hinamori."

"You can call me Amu..." I say embarassed.

"Thank you, Amu." He said and then kissed me on the lips, sending chills through my spine. He continued to kiss me, pulling me close to him, his hands trailing to my waist and my hair. My dream had come true! **The** Kosuke from Heart's Key, was making out with me, Hinamori Amu.

What I didn't know was that a person with dark blue hair had peeked inside and seen us making out.

* * *

Breaking news!

"Hinamori Amu, who only broke off her engagement two weeks ago, is now in a heated relationship with the lead singer from Heart's Key!" The news reporter announced on the screen.

I grinned when I saw that on the tv. Yes, its true, Kosuke and I are now in a relationship, ten times better than what I had with Tadase. I looked over next to me, to see Kosuke laying in bed, his black hair, sticking up all over the place. I lay back in bed and let out a content sigh. All of my dreams were coming true!

Kosuke grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his chest. I giggled and kissed him on the lips. One of his eyes opened and glanced at my face before closing again. I laughed and then kissed him more passionately on the lips. He moaned and then kissed me back, sticking his toung in my mouth. Then he hovered over me and smiled, "Lets play pretend, I'll be the doctor, and you can be the sexy nurse." He said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

I kissed him on the lips and then got out of bed and got dressed. "Sorry honey, but I have to go out with my friends, I have not been out of your bed in over a day." I say smiling.

"Fine, go out with your friends, but when you get back, you are all mine." He said smiling wickedly.

I kissed him goodbye. "Sounds good."

* * *

We went out for coffee, that was when I realized that the coffee shop was where Ikuto worked.

"What can I get you girls?"

I looked up to see Ikuto standing there with a notepad in hand.

"Ikuto!" We all said cheery.

He looked surprised to see us. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"Celebrating! Amu's new relationship!" Yaya said smiling brightly.

"Oh really...?" I noticed that he didn't look very happy about it. Does he like me? He can't! I have Kosuke...!

Utau laughed. "Yeah! He won't let her out of his bed apparantly." She said grinning and nudging me in the side.

I looked at her embarassed. "Don't say that!" I hiss.

"Its okay Amu! Ikuto has a girlfriend himself, isn't that right?" Utau said smiling.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said.

"Ooo, what's her name?" Yaya asked.

I nodded my head in agreement, although for some reason, I still felt a slight ping of jealousy.

"Her name is Kotone..." He said. "She fixes our instruments... and she asked me out... so i said yes." Ikuto said. "Now what can I get you guys so I can get back to work?"

We all ordered coffee and then spent the rest of the day shopping.

For some reason though, I couldn't get the fact that Ikuto had a girlfriend out of the back of my mind.

* * *

**Iggy: I'll update when I have 290 reviews! Till then ppl! **

**Some may not be happy that there isn't Amuto right now, but I'm not going to go straight to it, there are going to be bumps in the road, but it will get there eventually. **

**:)**

**I'll see you soon! **


	12. Kosuke, Zeek, and Ikuto

Take a Chance

Chapter 12

by Iggy

**Iggy: Few things before I start,**

**One: The name I use, Iggy, I just made up lol.**

**Two: Get over that I ask for reviews, I have never lost any reviewers, in fact I usually get more reviewers. Asking for twenty reviews per chapter, really is not that many, especially if you knew how many people review my story. **

**Three: For all of you who have never complained and only loved my stories, thank you! I love you! :)**

* * *

Last time:

"Its okay Amu! Ikuto has a girlfriend himself, isn't that right?" Utau said smiling.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said.

"Ooo, what's her name?" Yaya asked.

I nodded my head in agreement, although for some reason, I still felt a slight ping of jealousy.

"Her name is Kotone..." He said. "She fixes our instruments... and she asked me out... so i said yes." Ikuto said. "Now what can I get you guys so I can get back to work?"

We all ordered coffee and then spent the rest of the day shopping.

For some reason though, I couldn't get the fact that Ikuto had a girlfriend out of the back of my mind.

* * *

_The sun peeked through the curtians and stung my eyes until they finally adjusted to the light. An arm wraps around my waist and pulls me to a warm chest. I smile when I feel a hand running through my my hair and playing with it. Warm kisses grace my shoulder and trail down my arm to my hand. "Mmm..." I moan and then turn over, my eyes trailing up the bare chest to... IKUTO? "I-Ikuto?" I say slightly shocked. _

_"Hey..." He said smirking at me and then lovingly kissed my lips. __My heart sped up and my stomach was filled with butterflies. Ikuto entertwiened his fingers with mine, and then kissed the back of my hand. Then he moved so that he was hovering above me and he began kissing my lips over and over again. _

_..._

I shoot up in bed and look around me to find Kosuke laying in bed next to me, sleeping like a baby. I run my hand through my hair and let out a sigh before getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom. I splash some water in my face and then look at myself in the mirror, leaning on the sink. "What the hell was that dream Amu?" I ask myself. I was about to head back to bed when I found Kosuke sitting up in bed looking at me with a wicked grin on his face. Before I knew it I was in the shower making love with Kosuke.

I guess the dream was just a dream, I don't have to worry about it, after all I have Kosuke, the best boyfriend ever!

* * *

I rode in my limo as it drove me to my photography shoot in Tokyo. I looked out the window, raising my sun glasses from my eyes to the top of my head. I notice a body lying against a wall, beat up, but everyone just walking by without helping the guy at all. "Stop! Please, pull over really quick!" I exclaim to the limo driver. He pulls over and I get out and hurry over to the guy as quickly as I can in my five inch heels. "Are you okay?" I ask, bending over, brushing the green hair out of his face. My eyes widen when I notice that it is the friend of Ikuto's from when he took me on that date... I mean outing...

"Help me!" I call to my limo driver. He helps me carry the guy to the limo. I grab a cloth and soak it in water then wring it out before cleaning his wounds.

He starts to stir and then opens his eyes slowly, "Am I in heaven? Are you an angel?" He asks me, touching my cheek.

I laugh, taking his hand off my cheek. "No, I'm not an angel, but thank you for the complement."

"Oh! You're Ikuto's girlfriend!" He said grinning.

I blush, "Oh, um no, I'm not his girlfriend, just his friend. Anyway! What happened to you?"

"I got into a little fight... turns out if you can't pay these guys back, they have enough money to hire dudes to come after you..." He said, joking.

"Ms. Hinamori, we have arrived." My driver told me.

I nodded my head, "Thanks." I turned to the green haired guy. "I have to go, but don't worry, my driver will get you to the hospital."

"Wait, what is your name?" The guy asked.

"Hinamori Amu, Yours?" I ask smiling.

"The name is Zeek Liles." He said before waving goodbye.

* * *

I walked into the photo shoot where I was made over and put into my outfit, I was guided out to my photographer who kissed my cheeks.

"Ah! Ms. Hinamori! It's so great to see you!"

I smiled, "Its so good to see you too! It has been a while!"

"Yes it has, but enough with the catching up! I need you to shoot a commercial today advertising Victoria Secret."

I laughed, "That would explain why I am only wearing black lacy underwear."

"In this commercial you will be lying on the bed very sexy, when your husband walks in from a long day of work, you greet him with a VERY passionate kiss, then grab him by the tie and pull him onto the bed. Thats it, okay? Simple enough, no?" He says winking at me.

I nod my head yes, "Seems simple enough."

"GREAT! Now go and lie on the bed over there, then when I say action the camera's will roll." He walked over to the camera and I was lead over to the bed. "Action!"

The camera circled me as I lay in the bed looking sexy, then I get up and head towards the door, it opens revealing someone I had not been expecting, Ikuto. I didn't let him break my focus though, as I continued to act. He looked up after losening his tie and his eyes were wide with shock, which luckily worked for the scene. I grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and he depened the kiss. I almost forgot to continue with the commercial, but then I grabbed him by the tie and pulled him towards the bed, falling back onto it and pulling him ontop of me. I continue to kiss him until the words "Cut" were shouted.

Ikuto got off of me, both of us panting and out of breath.

"You guys were...FANTASTIC! Best acting I have seen in a while, it was almost like you actually felt something for each other." He laughed. "That was so good, I am going to say thats a wrap! You can go home!" He walked off ranting about his take.

I turned to Ikuto, still panting. "I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."

"I'm not, I lost a bet with Utau, so she had me do this commercial as my punishment. I guess it wasn't that bad a punishment after all." He said smirking.

I blushed and then briskly walked off towards the dressing room.

* * *

I drove off to the hospital to visit Zeek and see how he is doing. When I arrived at the hospital though I found Ikuto already there.

"Hey, its pretty lady, Amu!" Zeek exclaimed, raising his casted arm.

I walked in smiling and sat down next to Zeek. "How are you doing?"

"Well it turns out that they did more than just a few cuts and bruises," He said gesturing to his arm, "but I'll be fine." He grinned.

I laugh, "Thats good."

"Zeek here told me that you were the one who was kind enough to help him." Ikuto said.

"Oh, well yes, I just felt bad because everyone else was just walking by not even glancing, and he looked so hurt..." I stood up and got my things. "Well I just came to see if you were okay, so I'm going to go, goodbye Zeek, Ikuto." I walked out of the door.

* * *

"Hey Amu!"

I turn around to see Ikuto jogging after me as I head towards the hospital's exit. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for caring, if you didn't help him he could have died." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled, blushing slightly. "Your welcome."

Ikuto grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips, causing me to turn bright red. Then he pulled away and smirked at my embarassed reaction. "Nice acting today." He said before heading back to Zeek's room.

"!" I was speechless. Ikuto was just really hot right then...! OH NO! I'm falling for him again!

* * *

**IGGY: I UPDATED! YAY! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN WHEN I HAVE A TOTAL OF 320! TILL THEN! AND IT WONT BE THAT LONG, TRUST ME! ;)**


	13. The Starry Night Festival

****

Take A Chance

Chapter 13

by: Iggy

**Iggy: I have recieved a review saying that a reviewer "killed" herself because i did not review in time. I am sorry I did not review in time, but sadly, I actually have a life outside of fanfiction. GASP! Someone who writes fanfiction has a life? NO! Yes, I have a life, that is why it takes me forever to update. Also, recently I have been having a major case of writers block! It sucks, I know. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Last Time:

"Hey Amu!"

I turn around to see Ikuto jogging after me as I head towards the hospital's exit. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for caring, if you didn't help him he could have died." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled, blushing slightly. "Your welcome."

Ikuto grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips, causing me to turn bright red. Then he pulled away and smirked at my embarassed reaction. "Nice acting today." He said before heading back to Zeek's room.

"!" I was speechless. Ikuto was just really hot right then...! OH NO! I'm falling for him again!

* * *

I was taking a stroll in Tokyo's nicest park, with beautiful cherry blossom trees all over and lush green grass. I wore a white floral sun dress with white heels and a white parisol.

"Look at that girl, she's so beautiful." A group of teenage girls whispered as I passed.

Now you are probably wondering why I am walking around in Tokyo's public park, well it seems that after a month of dating, Kosuke decided that we should break up. Apparantly he felt that our relationship wasn't the same, like my mind was on something else... or someone else. Yeah, after Ikuto kissed me a couple weeks ago, I couldn't get him off of my mind. When I was a little kid, my nanny would take me here whenever I felt depressed. My parents we're never there for me, in fact they didn't start trying until my little sister was born, but as she grew older, the less attention she wanted from them.

I spotted a beautiful spot on a light brown bench underneath one of the cherry blossom trees. I headed over to it and sat down looking around the park at the families with their dogs running around and having a good time. I noticed a dozen cute looking couples sitting around kissing, or holding hands. I was envious of them...

"Mind if I sit next to you?" A skinny girl with light brown hair tied into two low ponytails and wearing a ratty t-shirt and blue jeans.

I allow her to sit next to me. "Sure."

"Thanks. You are very beautiful by the way, you look like a model." She said complementing me.

I smile at her, "Thank you."

"The name is Kotone by the way, what's your name?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Amu." I say smiling back at her and shaking her hand. Kotone, is this Ikuto's girlfriend, the one who repairs his violin? I fell into depression when I realized how beautiful she was, and how normal, she was way better for him than me. "Well, I must go, it was nice meeting you."

* * *

As I walked the streets of Tokyo, I see a gigantic screen playing the commercial of Ikuto and I for Victoria Secret. Seeing it made me blush, all of my feelings for him came out in that advertisement. People noticed that I was the girl from the commercial and began whispering and pointing my way. I ignored them though and headed towards the hospital.

"Pretty lady!" Zeek exclaims when I walk inside.

I smile at him, "My name is Amu."

"I know, I just like calling you that." He says smiling. "You look bummed."

I sigh, "My boyfriend broke up with me."

"I heard, it was on the news this morning." He grinned, "Just like your Victoria Secret Commercial."

I blush, "I was never aware that he would be the guy I was going to be acting with."

"But that kiss between you two is just, wow! It gave me goosebumps the first time I saw the commercial." He licked his lips and grinned at me, "I wouldn't mind a kiss like that."

I lightly hit his shoulder, "You're so funny Zeek."

"I've been told," He laughed.

"So when do you get out of the hospital?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow, why? Want to go on a date with me, eh?" He said wigling his eyebrow.

I laugh at his flirtatious ways. "Thanks, but no thanks." I stand up and smooth down my dress. "I'll come by and visit you tomorrow before you are released from the hospital." I wave goodbye and he blows me a kiss goodbye causing me to roll my eyes and laugh.

* * *

I arrive back at my house to find my sister all by herself for once, watching tv. "Hey Ami."

"Hi Amu, where have you been all day?" She asks, her eyes still glued to the tv.

I laugh, "Just visiting a friend in the hospital." I walk up to my room and plop down on my bed emmiting a loud groan of frustration. "It's fricking Tanabata and I have nobody to celebrate it with..."

Just then, my phone rings and I pick it up to find Yaya on the other end. "Moshi moshi." I say.

_"Amu-chi! Come with us tonight into town to celebrate Tanabata! We can wear pretty kimonos and play games and write down our wishes and look at the beautiful night sky with a loved one." _She lets out a dreamy sigh. _"You know what they say, if by the end of the night, you are standing with a special someone looking up at the sky, you are destine to be together!" _

"We all know that is just a rumor, besides I don't have anyone special to go with." I say pouting.

Yaya laughs, _"There is always Tsubasa! He would love to go with you!" _

"Tell him thanks, but no thanks, I don't want to lead him on." I say laughing.

My door opens to reval Ami. "Amu, I don't have anyone to go with to the Starry Night Festival."

"Hey Yaya! Tell Tsubasa I found him a date for Tanabata!" I could hear Yaya yelling to Tsubasa in an excited manor. "I will see you tonight Yaya!" I hang up and then turn to Ami, "I found you a date for tonight, and I have a feeling you two are going to hit it off."

Ami smiles brightly, "Yay! I'm going to start preparing!" Then she runs off to her room.

* * *

Tanbata originated from a Chinese folk legend concerning two stars-the Weaver Star (Vega) and the Cowherd Star (Altair)-who were said to be lovers who could meet only once a year on the 7th night of the 7th month provided it didn't rain and flood the Milky Way. It was named Tanabata after a weaving maiden from a Japanese legend, named Orihime who was believed to make clothes for the gods. People often write wishes and romantic aspirations on long, narrow strips of coloured paper and hang them on bamboo branches along with other small ornaments.

I would always love Tanbata when I celebrated it with Tadase, thinking that we would be together forever, but I proved that rumor to be false. I decided though that this year would be different, cause this year I am going to find my guy to be under the starry sky.

I walk down the stairs in my pink kimono with cherry blossom petals as the design on it. All of my friends and sister were at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. Utau was going with Kukai, Yaya was going with Kairi, Rima was going with Nagihiko, and Ami was going with Tsubasa, then there was me... We walk to the limo and ride it into town.

The whole night we had a blast, but when all of my friends were having cute couple moments, I would feel out of the loop. I watched as my sister tried to catch a fish with a delicate paper net that if you don't do it right can break and you lose the game. Tsubasa stood behind her and held her wrist trying to show her how to do it properly so that you can catch the fish, nice move Tsubasa, nice move. Utau and Kukai were in an eating competition a few stands away, and Yaya and Kairi were just walking around holding hands and commenting on all of the cool things. Rima and Nagihiko were at a basketball booth where if you make enough hoops you can win the large prize. Nagihiko was making hoops like it was nothing, Rima watched in amazement.

"Hey lady, are you going to play the game or what?" A man working the game asked.

"Huh?" I didn't even realize that I was standing infront of the game booth for so long, I didn't even know what game it was. I turn around and look the booth over. "How do I play?"

"All you have to do is use this ball and throw it hard enough so that you break that glass heart back there." He explained. "It is two hundred yen."

I nod my head in understanding. I look up to see the stand's name, "Heartbreak" I glared and then put down two hundred yen. I recieve three balls and pick up the first one and then throw it at the heart, missing. Then I grab the second one and throw it again, missing again. The guy working it chuckled. Then I focus really hard on the heart and pick up the last ball, I imagine all of my reasons for heartbreak, imagining Tadase, Kosuke, Ikuto and his girlfriend. Then I throw the ball as hard as I can and hit the heart, shattering it.

"Great job!" The guy exclaims. "Pick out your prize!" I look over the choices and decide to go with the cute stuffed Panda bear. I carry the bear in my arms as I walk the street looking at all of the cool things. I spot a booth with paper and pens to write down my romantic aspirations. I choose a piece of pink paper and take the pen and scribble down something. Then i attatch a piece of string and go and look for a spot to hang it. I find a spot and hang it there then I close my eyes and make a wish.

"Hey! Pretty lady!" I turn around to see Zeek waving at me with his good hand as he walks up towards me, his group right behind him. I notice Ikuto and his arm around Kotone's waist, it was the same Kotone from the park, but she wore a light green kimono that looked very nice on her.

"Hey Zeek." I say surprised. "I thought you weren't going to be released till tomorrow."

He laughs, "Yeah well I begged them to let me out today because its a holiday and all that so they allowed me to leave today."

"That's good." I say laughing with him.

Kotone and Ikuto walk up to me and Kotone hugs me, surprising me, I only met her yesterday. "It is nice to see you again Amu." She says smiling. "No matter what you wear, you look like a model." She teased.

I laughed, "Thank you." I say, taking it as a compliment.

"Hi Amu." Ikuto says, giving me a soft smile.

I walk up and hug him. "Hi Ikuto." I turn to the group and laugh, "Well what are you all doing over here by the bamboo?"

They all held up a different colored piece of paper.

"Oh, cool. I just put mine up, so I think I'm going to find my friends, I'll see you around." I walk off and watch as they put the paper in different spots. Ikuto helps Kotone by placing it high up on the bamboo. I glare at the ground and walk off to find my friends.

* * *

It was almost midnight and I walk off from my group of friends and spot a nice hill to sit on to look up at the stars. When I finally make it up the hill I sit down and look up at the sky. I hug the bear close to me and let out a small sigh. "Guess its just you and me teddy..."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

I let out a small gasp, "I-Ikuto?" I turn around to find Ikuto standing above me, smirking. "W-Where is Kotone? Its about midnight, shouldn't you be with her cudling and looking up at the stars or something?"

"Yeah, well we aren't exactly a couple..." He says sitting himself down next to me.

I look at him confused.

"She only had eyes for Zeek, she was afraid to ask him out, so she asked me out." He said letting out a small sigh.

I glared, angry. "So she just used you?"

"No, not exactly, I had a feeling that she liked him, I gave her the idea to ask me out so that she would be able to get closer to Zeek." He pointed over to a group of people. I followed his long fingers to see Zeek standing on the hill with Kotone, his arm around her waist as he pointed out the different stars. She was blushing and smiling like a school girl.

I laughed, "They are cute."

All of a sudden a firework goes off, surprising me. I look up at the sky, amazed. I turn to Ikuto only to find my breath taken away when he kisses me, his hand lightly grabbing my chin. I kiss him back, wanting more of his kiss. He pulls away, but I let out a small whisper, "Don't stop." I moan when he kisses me again, the fireworks in the background making the moment better.

* * *

I arrive back to my house, with butterflies in my stomach. No man had ever made me feel like this, I wanted to see him again, but when I would see him again, I didn't know...

* * *

**Iggy: I updated! Yay! And I made this a long chapter! Yay! I'll update soonish. Now that I have updated, I hope I have brought certian people back from the dead. :)**


	14. Gone and Back Again

Take a Chance

Chapter 14

By: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

I arrive back to my house, with butterflies in my stomach. No man had ever made me feel like this, I wanted to see him again, but when I would see him again, I didn't know...

* * *

After the Starry Night Festival, I didn't hear from Ikuto. I asked Utau about him and she poked fun at my crush on him, but then informed me that he had to go to America for a couple months, he got an opportunity to play in an orchestra that was touring the world to play in the world's largest cities until September. I couldn't believe that he would just leave, but apparently it was something he found out at the last minute. At that time, September seemed like a very long time and I spent it modeling and hanging out with my friends.

Well it is finally September and the leaves are beginning to turn into a crisp golden color. The air is chilly as it blows my hair around, causing me to shiver. I walked out of my modeling agency wearing a red tank top with a black jacket over it, and long dark blue skinny jeans with 3" black heels, and I carried a medium size yellow purse on my shoulder. I stopped before the doors to the exit when I recieved a call from an unknown person. "Hello?"

"Are you busy?" The voice belonged to a male, but it didn't sound familiar.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"Walk outside." The voice instructed.

I did as told and walked outside to find my heart leap out of its chest.

Ikuto stood out on the sidewalk, his left hand in his pocket and his right hand bringing a cigarette up to his lips. He noticed me and smirked, walking up to me. "You miss me?" He teased.

I cross my arms over my chest and turning away slightly, blushing. "Miss you? No. I am just happy to see you after all this time is all. How long has it been, four months?"

"Mhm..." Ikuto said eyeing me. He caught me off guard when he pulled me into his chest and then ran his fingers through my hair.

"Ikuto?" I asked, blushing as he stared at me.

"Go on a date with me, tomorrow night." He asked, more like demanded.

I smirked, "And why should I do that? The last time I saw you, you kissed me and then left to America for four months."

"Then let me redeem myself." He leaned over and nibbled on my ear, causing me to gasp. Then he whispered in my ear, "I want to continue from where we left off."

I blushed. "O-Okay, I'll go on a date with you." I say pushing myself away from him when some people started staring.

"Aren't they the models from that Victoria Secret commercial?" A woman asked her friend in a whisper. They weren't very quite about it because I heard it.

Ikuto wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. "We are in fact the couple from that commercial." Then Ikuto grabbed my chin and kissed me, causing my face to turn red. He pulled away smirking.

The two girls blushed, "You two make a cute couple." They then waved goodbye and continued to their destination.

"W-Why did you say that?" I ask.

Ikuto smirked, "I have no clue what you are talking about." Then he began to walk down the street, waving goodbye. "See you tomorrow night."

As much as I wanted to follow him, I couldn't because my driver was waiting for me.

* * *

It was finally the night of the date and I was running around my walk in closet trying to find something to wear.

"Gah! I don't even know what to wear! He never told me where he was taking me or anything!" I look through all of my clothing and decide on some light blue skinny jeans with small tears to make them look worn down and some brown heels. On top I wore a dark brown shirt that hugged my curves and showed off my shoulders, the sleeves flared out around my arm and went down to my elbows. I wore a three layered silver necklace with matching earrings and carried an aburn red purse. I put on some makeup and curled the ends of my hair slightly and when I was done I looked at myself in my full length mirrior.

I heard the door bell ring and I ran down the stairs. I take a deep breath before letting it out and opening the door. "Ikuto... Oh..." Instead of Ikuto it was my sister, Ami.

"Ikuto?" She looked over my outfit, "Going on a date?"

I grinned, "Yep." Then my grin turned into a frown when I realized that Ikuto has no clue where I live and he does not have my phone number either.

"Judging by that frown of yours, you forgot to give him our adress and your number." Ami knew me all to well.

I let out a small sigh, "Yes..."

Then a small buzz could be heard before the gate keeper's voice was heard on a speaker. "Ms. Amu, your date has arrived. Should I allow him in?"

I walked over to the small white speaker and pressed a red button then brought my lips near the microphone. "Yes." Then I opened the door and my sister followed, she always liked to see the guys I was going on a date with.

I hear the sound of a roaring engine and then a person on a motorcycle drove up towards the house. My heart fluttered when I realized that it was Ikuto, he was driving the KTM RC8 motorcycle that he had told me about a while back. It was an electric green color and it was so cool, I was already turned on and the date has not even started yet. I noticed my sister was jealous, she always wanted a bad boy on a motorcycle.

Ikuto pulled up infront of me and took off his helmet. "Ready for our date?" He turned and grabbed a helmet and handed it to me.

I grabbed the helmet and before I placed it on, I turned to my sister, "Ikuto, this is my sister Ami by the way."

Ami shook his hand, blushing. "Hi."

"Hey, nice to meet you." He said before helping me on the motorcycle.

I put on the helmet and placed my hands on his shoulders.

Ikuto grabbed my hands and wrapped my arms around his waist, causing me to blush. "You'll be safer if you hold on tight." Then he started the motorcycle and we waved goodbye to my sister before he drove off.

* * *

**Iggy: Yay! Another chapter! The next chapter will be the date! So review! I'll update when I recieve 360 reviews total! See you soon! **

**P.S. Read and review my other stories! Thanks for your support! Bye!**


	15. A Wonderful Date

Last time:

I put on the helmet and placed my hands on his shoulders.

Ikuto grabbed my hands and wrapped my arms around his waist, causing me to blush. "You'll be safer if you hold on tight." Then he started the motorcycle and we waved goodbye to my sister before he drove off.

* * *

"Where are we?" I ask Ikuto as he led me blind folded to who knows where.

He let out a low laugh, "You will find out soon, you aren't very patient, are you?"

"I can be patient, I just don't like surprises..." I mumble.

Ikuto stops me and then slowly pulls off the blindfold.

I find myself gawking at the sight before me. "Ikuto... its beautiful..." He had brought me to the zoo, but it was just us, and the whole place was lit up.

"I asked for them to stay open late just for us, most animals are active at this time." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the zoo.

We walked around the zoo and looked at all of the nocturnal animals. We walked up to the lion's area and I was amazed at how active they were at night compared to during the day. Then a zookeeper walks up to us and invites us to meet some of the lions. I was excited and nervous at the same time. We were instructed on how to approach the lions and that there would be keeper with us.

So as soon as I walk in, I see a beautiful female lion and I slowly walk up, so as not to scare it and slowly reach for the top of its head. When my hand comes into contact with its fur, I let out an excited giggle when the lion rubbed its head against my hand. I turned to Ikuto, and see that he is over with the male lion, and the male lion really seemed to like Ikuto because it was rubbing up against Ikuto's leg, purring. Ikuto turned to me laughing and pointing at the lion as it begged for Ikuto's attention. I giggled and then turned to the female lion and then bent over and kissed it on the nose.

Then they brought us up to a lion cub and I was able to hold it in my arms like a baby with one arm and feed it a bottle. It was adorable to watch it drink the milk, its paws grabbing onto the bottle to hold it.

Ikuto dragged me to other parts of the zoo and bought me some ice cream and we looked around at all of the other animals.

* * *

After the nice time at the zoo, Ikuto informs me that the date is not over yet.

I hop back on his motorcycle and hug his back, smiling. I watch as everything around us is a blur, the warm air flying past us. As we drive along, I realize that we are heading towards the beach. All I could think of was how romantic the beach is.

We arrive at the beach and get off the motorcycle then he grabs my hand and I feel warm inside, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. We walk along the sand, I have to take off my heels so I don't twist my ankle. It was nice, just walking along the beach holding hands, a beautiful starry night sky above us. I stop when I notice the cute little picnic that he had set up for us overlooking the ocean. We sit down and he hands me a plate and opens the covers to all of the food. There was so much delicious looking food, I took a little of each. Then I take a bite of the food and I felt my taste buds soar. "Wow this is so good! Did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah, I like to cook." He then took a bite of the food.

After we ate and talked, Ikuto put away the food and we laid down on the blanket, staring at the ocean and the beautiful night sky. We lay there in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful scenery.

"Amazing, huh?" Ikuto asked.

I looked over at him smiling, then turned back towards the sky. "Yeah, amazing."

"I come here at night whenever I can't sleep, or if I am having a hard day." He told me, relaxed.

I looked down at his hand and slowly inched it towards him, he noticed and took my hand in his, interlacing his fingers with mine. "Ikuto, thank you for taking me out on this date. I have had a really nice..." I turn my head and notice Ikuto's face right next to mine. "...time?" He leaned in so close that I could feel his breath on my lips, my heart was pounding like crazy. Ikuto kissed my lips, slowly and sensually. I kissed him back and I felt like I was on a cloud. I broke our kiss and got up slowly, he looked up at me confused.

I walked up to the ocean and stepped into the water. Ikuto walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and his chin ontop of my head. "Wow, this is beautiful." I say sighing.

Ikuto kisses my neck and up to my ear. He nibbled on my ear, causing me to moan. "I should take you back to your house." He whispered in my ear, grabbing my hand and leading me back to the motorcycle.

* * *

As we pull into the driveway I notice my little sister Ami watching from behind a curtian. Ami always liked to get into other people's buisness. Ikuto parks the motorcycle and turns it off, then helps me off of it. I giggle as I stumble slightly when I get off. We walk up to the front door and I turn to Ikuto smiling. "Thank you Ikuto, I had a really nice time." I blush as I notice how close he is to me. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up against him. My hands gripped on his shirt for balance and I looked up into his dark eyes that drew me in. His head leaned down and I gasped when I realized he was going to kiss me. I wanted it, I turned my head slightly and I slowly closed the gap between our lips. When they touched I gasped as I had felt chills run down my spine. He slowly leaned me against the door and kissed my lips, tugging on them. I didnt know if it was my hormones or what, but I had never wanted Ikuto as much as I did right now. I reached behind and opened the door, causing us to tumble inside and onto the floor. I look up at him, my eyes wide, my cheeks dark pink. His eyes studied my face before leaning in and kissing my lips again, as gentle as before.

"Ahem.." We broke our kiss and looked up to see Ami standing over us giggling. "Get a room." She teased.

I blushed in embarassment.

Ikuto just laughed and helped me up, "I think we will," He said smirking, before picking me up and carrying me bridal style up to my room, causing me to blush a darker red. After we were out of my sister's jealous gaze, Ikuto put me down and pinned me against my door, looking down at me with those georgeous eyes of his. I looked up just staring into them for a long time, unable to say anything. His fingers played with some of my hair, twiriling it around them. "Amu..." He mumbled looking down at me.

"Y-yes?" I ask embarassed.

He doesnt finish what he was going to say, but instead kisses my lips, harder than before, but what felt like passionate to me. I kiss him back moaning as I enjoy the taste and feel of his lips against mine. My hands slipping into his hair, tugging on it gently. He opens my bedroom door and we slowly make my way to my bed, Ikuto shutting the door behind us. I fall back on the bed and pull him ontop of me. His hands start to pull on my clothes, asking for permission to take them off. I respond by tugging his shirt off, and he pulls mine off just as quick. I kiss his neck, nipping on it gently as he plays with my bra, trying to get it off, but distracted by my kisses. Once he gets my bra off, he tosses it to the floor, his hands grasping my breasts, playing with them, casuing me to moan against his neck.

"I-Ikuto.." I moan out as I feel his hands starting to massage my breasts in his large hands.

He pushed me against the bed and kissed his way down from my lips to my neck, lingering there, kissing and nipping, leaving a small hickey. He trailed down further, kissing each of my breasts before licking the tips, casuing me to moan loudly. His hands trailed down my body, causing my body to heat up at his touch. He pulled off my pants, leaving me in my panties. His hands rubbed the outside of my panties, causing me to blush and moan louder. He smirked against my breast, "Someones wet.." I moaned at how horney his voice was making me and his gentle touch.

I tugged his pants down, not wanting to be the only one in my underwear. I giggle when I hear him moan, from the accidental brush of my hand against his member, "Someones hard.."

He kisses my lips roughly, mumbling, "touché.." Then his hand pulls on my panties, tugging them down my legs and to the side.

I grab his boxers and rip them off. "No more foreplay." I mumble against his lips looking up in his eyes lustfully.

His tongue travels across my lips, asking for entrance, I willingly open my mouth. He inserted his finger inside of my pussy slowly, causing me to moan. He liked the sound of that, so he inserted two more fingers in roughly, causing me to purr in pleasure, arching my back. His mouth trails kisses down my body, leaving a trail of hickeys.

I grab his dick and massage it in my hands as he roughly inserts his fingers inside me, causing us both to moan. "I w-want you.." I mutter out between my moans.

He stops fingering me and crawls back up, kissing my lips. I tangle my hands in his hair and he inserts his dick inside me slowly, causing us to moan. "A-ah youre so tight.." He says clenching the bed sheets below.

"Y-youre so big.." I moan, tugging on his hair lightly.

Then as soon as he was inside me completly, he pulls out and inserts in me roughly, causing me to gasp in pleasure.

I wrap my legs around his waist, and he starts to thrust inside me hard and fast, both of us moaning loudly.

He kisses my neck, licking it. "Y-you feel so good." He mumbles against my neck, thrusting inside me. My body lit up like it was on fire when he said that, causing me to rub my hips against his in response.

"I-Ikuto im going to cum!" I cry in bliss, our hips roughly coliding with each other. Ikuto goes as hard and as fast as he can, kissing my lips. I grasp his shoulders tightly and wrap my legs around tightly, gasping loudly as I find myself cumming. Ikuto grunted as he continued to thrust until he cummed himself. I gasped as I felt his cum seap inside me, I purred in pleasure, unwrapping my legs from around his body. I lay there panting like an animal, never had I experienced such bliss before. "W-Wow.." I mutter, still panting.

Ikuto lay his body ontop of mine, kissing my neck. "I was good, no?" He said teasing me.

I giggled, "Someone is big headed."

He smirked at me, "You were pretty good yourself."

I rolled my eyes laughing, "Thank you."

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, "You were fantastic." He trailed kisses to my ear, nibbling it.

I blushed, "T-thank you." He looked up at me smiling, our eyes met and I felt my heart race and my face heat up. He kissed my lips softly before nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck, falling asleep. I found myself falling asleep with him, exausted.

* * *

**Iggy: I updated! I'll update when I recieve 400 reviews! Till then!**


	16. Never see you again

Take a chance

by Iggy

Chapter 16

**Iggy: Hey! Im baaack! Sorry it took me so long, I was just super upset with my last chapter that i went in and changed the lemon scene, it was rushed, so i deleted the whole lemon and re wrote it. Now I am writing the next chapter after over 2 months of not updating. I also blame major writers block! I couldnt think of anything! It was awful! But i am back now! 0!**

* * *

I felt the light peak through the curtians and onto my bare back. I stretched and turned over, surprised to see my parents with disapointed looks on their faces. I noticed that Ikuto was still asleep in the bed. "M-Mom? D-Dad? W-What are you doing here?"

"Amu.. we need to talk." My mother said in a hushed voice.

I grabbed a robe and wrapped it around my body before sliding out of the bed and following them out of my room, shutting the door behind me. I followed them downstairs and into the living room, where they told me to sit down on the couch. I found Ami sitting down beside me, a frown on her face.

My dad looked like he was going to explode from anger. "Amu...Ami..." He growled, his fists clenched and his face turning red.

We looked down, unable to look at his face.

"Girls, we need to talk to you about, well, what Amu seemed to have in her bed." My mother explained in a calm tone. "As long as you girls are living under our roof, you are not allowed to be bringing guys over, or going over to guys. In fact, no more sex until I see a ring on that finger from a guy, and you are married."

Ami jumped up in anger. "Thats not fair!" She turned to me fuming. "This is all your fault, the one time you bring a guy over, you get us caught."

I roll my eyes and get up and head upstairs and into my room to find Ikuto no longer in my room, his clothes picked up off the ground and the window opened. He left, without saying goodbye. I felt a small tinge of pain in my chest. "I thought he was different..." I mumbled.

* * *

One week has passed since I had that date with Ikuto, and I have not seen him since. The sad part about it all is that I couldnt stop thinking about him.

Yaya took me to a cafe and was talking to me while she drank some coffee.

"Stop acting so glum Amu, you are great at finding guys." Yaya pats my back reassuringly.

I pout, resting my head on my crossed arms that lay on a table. "What guy this day in age wants to get married?"

"Um, well there is Kairi, he married me." Yaya said cheerfully.

"Without sex until after the wedding?" I ask her teasingly, causing her to blush.

She looks away embarassed. "W-Well we were engaged so close enough.."

"Ah, but my parents strictly said, not until after we are married." I twirled my spoon in the cup, moving the coffee inside of it.

A small bell dings, as the door to the cafe opens and Tadase walks in.

"Oh no, its him.." I mumble so that only Yaya can hear me.

Yaya turns around before turning back towards me. "He is heading over here."

"Hello ladies." Tadase said smiling. "Mind if I take a seat with you girls?" Before we could say anything, Tadase grabs a chair and sits down. "Amu, you look beautiful."

I roll my eyes. "What do you want?"

He grabs my hand and kisses the back. "I just came to tell you, that our wedding is back on, I spoke with your parents and they forgive me, I hope you can forgive me later too."

"W-What?" I excliam pulling my hand away from him. "I don't want to marry you." I hiss.

He just laughed lightly. "I love you too Amu." He rubbed his hand against my thigh. "Oh, and by the way, the wedding is in a little over a month. Your mother wanted us to get started on her grandkids." He got up and then waved goodbye, blowing me a kiss.

I was in shock, my mouth hung open and the color had left my face.

Yaya didn't even know what to say. We both sat there in silence for a very long time.

* * *

The next evening, I went out to go clubbing, I hadn't even realized that it was the one that Ikuto worked at, until I was getting my drunk ass pulled off the dance floor.

"Amu, why are you so drunk? Do you want to be taken advantage of?" Ikuto asked, resting me against the wall outside.

I glare at him, "Ohh? And you didn't?" I jab my finger into his chest. "You just up and left me. Thats all you wanted this wholeee time wasn't it? To fuck me then leave."

"I have to work if you dont remember. I have multiple jobs. I had to leave to make it to work. I was going to say goodbye, but you weren't in the bed when I woke up." He said slightly angry.

I look down, tears rolling down my cheeks, causing him to freak out. "I'm sorryyyy.." I sob.

"W-What is the matter? Why are you crying?" He exclaims, not knowing what to do.

I rest my head against his shoulder. "I'm getting forced into marrying Tadase again. My parents were upset because they found us in bed, so they told me I can't have any kind of physical relationship until I'm married. Now, I find out that they set me up to try and marry Tadase again, but this time, I don't want tooo!" I start sobbing into my hands. I didn't want Tadase, but I didn't have the guts to say I only wanted Ikuto.

Ikuto rubbed his hand soothingly up and down my arm, letting my cry. I could tell he didn't know what to say or really do in this situation because he was quiet, looking up at the stary sky above, thinking hard about something.

* * *

Due to the fact that I was too drunk to even walk, Ikuto drove me home on his motorcycle. He walked me up the stairs, and knocked on the door, holding me up by the waist, my body leaning against his.

My mother opened the door, frowning. "Oh, You're the boy from a week ago."

"My name is Ikuto ma'am. I just wanted to bring Amu home before someone took advantage of her drunken state."

Mother helped Ikuto pull me up to my room and tuck me in my bed. "Thank you, Ikuto. That was a very nice thing for you to do. But I think it would be best if you never saw my daughter again. She is going to be married in a little over a month."

Ikuto's eyes looked sad for a moment, before returning to normal. "Yes ma'am, I understand."

"Good." She turned around and headed towards the door, "I would like you to be out of my house in a half hour, if not, I will send the bodyguards to come get you." Then she shut the door behind her.

* * *

I looked up at Ikuto, a small frown on my face.

He walked over and sat at the foot of my bed. "So.. I guess this is goodbye.."

"Y-Yeah.. I guess.." I mumble.

He crawls onto the bed and lays down beside me, I turn facing him. "Amu, I think I lo..." I didnt let him finish his sentence as I crushed my lips against his. I didn't want him to say it, because I didn't want the day I get married to be so much worse. He kissed me back, his hands running through my hair. If it was going to be the last time I saw him, then I wanted it to be memorable. I wanted him so bad, and he wanted me too, we didnt even care to take all of our clothes off, just our pants and underwear. He thrust himself inside of me swiftly, causing me to moan loudly, which were then muffled by his lips against mine. With each thrust, all I was thinking was how I wish it didn't have to be so short. His hips roughly grinding against mine, making slapping noises as they met. He was roughly grunting against my ear with each thrust, turning me on so much, causing me to moan loudly. He started going faster as he realized that he would soon be kicked out of the house. Never in my life had I felt a guy go so fast inside of me. Before I knew it, I was moaning in pleasure into his mouth as I came, and him following soon after a few more thrusts. I kissed his lips before he got up and got dressed, then as he jumped out of the window, I found my heart breaking slightly, and I cried all night long.

* * *

**Iggy: Well! I updated! It was a kind of sad chapter :(. What do you think will happen next? You will just have to review and find out later! I'll update when i have 440 reviews!**


End file.
